Symphonia of The Devil and The Angel
by Haruhi-kun
Summary: Making a vow with Akihiko, Misaki landed himself in the world of servitude. However, he never intend for love to bud between them and somehow, Akihiko also fell in love with him in secret. Both held their feeling close in their heart, not wanting to hurt each other. The discovery of Misaki power had set an event that will change everything. Who is Takahashi Misaki truly is? Part2
1. Prologue

**Symphonia of The Devil and The angel**

**Summary:Living in the castle is a tough one. Especially if you were Misaki, the third prince of the Astra Kingdom. Since child, he had to suffered the abuse from his own mother for no specific reason. A chance made Misaki met Akihiko, the chief and the king of his neighboring kingdom. For the safety of his family, he had to pay it with his own body.**

**Notes: AU, rape?, lemon, magical world**

**AN:This is my new story. I hoped you enjoy it.**

**This is unbeta so sorry if there are many mistakes.**

**PART 1:_**Is there anyone who needs me?**_**

PROLOGUE

"WHY are you ever born to this world! What a useless boy. Just go away and die!" The voice of a woman echoed throughout the hallway. The little boy sat on the ground, crying as the pain from his face throb painfully. His dark chocolate messy hair covered the wet emerald eyes.

"Stop crying, scum! What?! You think I will be pity to you if you cry. Not in million years! Although you cry blood tears, I will never pity you a little bit!" The woman grabbed the boy hair and pulled it, hard.

"Look what you had done. My Little Ritsu falls because of you. Why you don't just give the candy to him. You worthless!" The woman dragged the undefended boy.

"Mama, It's ok. Misa-chan don't do it. I fall by myself." Ritsu looked to his mother.

"My Ritsu, bad boy had to be punished. It's Misaki fault to be naughty." The woman smiled to his beloved child.

"But…Mama, Misa-chan…"

"Ritsu, just go to your room and don't tell anyone about this, ok?" The woman stroked the light brown hair of the boy before she dragged the crying boy out from the hallway.

~Misaki Pov~

Do you ever think that life can be too difficult? Starting since from the birth and until you grow up, are there a single piece of love from your family, that truly pure? Love, joy and happiness are strong words. That can binds someone willingly. However, is there really someone who will truly love us?

Maybe someone will say yes but for me, in my eighteen years of living in this world, I had a taste of living in hell. I was the third prince of the Astra Kingdom. My parents the king and the queen, really hated me for no reason that I can think off. And HATE meant that, I was never been treat nicely by them. If I do something wrong I will be punished. Punishment included being whipped, slapped and 101 punishments that you can think of.

There was a time that I was locked in a store because I had a fight with Ritsu-ni for a piece of candy. A maid gave to me after I had finish washing the dishes in the kitchen. I literally had to work in my own home just to have something to eat. Sometimes, the maid in the castle would give me some extra food to be keep for night if I hungry like the candy. Well, they were also poor to begin with so there are not many food that they could give me. I understood that as my parents were the source of their suffering. They both enjoyed lived in luxury while their people lived in hell. What with the ridiculous high taxes and low pay.

Back to the fight, when mother knew about this she was beyond furious and scolded me, before dragging me into the storage. Out of any insults that she had ever utter to (well more like spit to me) the single word that she uttered to me before she closed the door had pierce my heart like a sharp dagger. BURDEN was the word that I detested the most as it showed how my mere existent not worth for them to glance to me.

Caged in there like a sick little bird and the only different is that I was torture, not like the little bird that was treat nicely by their owner. For three days without food and only a little bit of water, I managed to survive. Although it could be worst as I knew mother sednt someone to beat me up with the reason to discipline me. Luckily, Ni-chan knew about it and come to rescue me. Actually, my brothers, Takahiro and Ritsu were very nice to me although sometimes they could not help me when mother started to torture me. But I knew they really wanted to help me. It is just that they didn't have that much power over my mother command. After all, she is the queen of this kingdom.

**In the middle of night**

**I was far from the flight**

**They freely pass me by**

**Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends**

**Is there anyone who needs me?**

**"_Is there anyone who needs me….?"_**

~End of the prologue~

**AN: SO how do you think? This is my second fantasy-romance fic. Please review! I really want to know whether I must continue this fic or not.**

**Song in this chapter: Call me later by Mika Kobayashi.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I brought you the next chapter. Sorry if there is any mistake. It was unbeta. **

**If you read my first fic, you will know that I like to use SIH character in the fic. Just want to explain that I don't want to put in crossover as it still focused more on Akihiko and Misaki. **

**And people who asking for Akihiko, sorry he did not appear in this chapter yet. I promised he will appear the next chapter.**

**BTW… hope you enjoy the chapter…**

CHAPTER 1

"Misaki-sama, please wake up, we must abandon the castle right away." A man voice broke the silent of the night. The sleeping eighteen years old teen stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. A pair of brown eyes greets him. Misaki groans as someone interrupted his sleep.

"Misaki-sama, please wake up. We do not have much time." The man kept waking his master up.

"What's going on Kisa…, I want to sleep. Don't bother me…" Misaki stretched his body while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Kisa was one of his servant's friends that he met two years ago. He was the only people who would talk to him and cheers him when he had a bad day. He also helped him a lot during his hell day of being torture by his own mother.

"We have to go now! The enemy is here to attack us. I must take you to safety. "Kisa immediately stood up when he heard footsteps from the room's main door. Sensing this, immediately Misaki pulled the cover off and scrambled off from the bed and stood up, following Kisa.

"Wait; don't tell me we have to use this passage…Kisa." Asked Misaki with worry when his friend leaded him to the old wooden book shelf that he knew held a secret door behind. How he knew this? He and Kisa found the door one day during their hunting to do something before they die from boredom. Although they found the door, they could not mustered courage to wander around in the secret passage scared if they lost in the labyrinth.

"We don't have any more time. We have to get out from here fast. And this is the only way I could think off. Other exits bounded to stumble upon the enemy. And I would forget myself if something happened to you"

"But… but do you realize that this passage is never being use about two decades now! And…" Misaki was cut when the sound of door clicking coming from the door.

"Sorry, but this is all I can do…" With that, Kisa pushed his master to the dark passage behind the tall bookshelves. Then, he pushed the button and the door closed.

"What are you thinking?! What if…" Immediately Kisa grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Please listen to me, Misaki-sama. It's not safe to be here anymore. I heard that, the king of Antitheus Kingdom is here and he also brought along his subordinate, The Black Devil." Misaki was speechless. He processed the information and his mind came out with many worst scenarios.

"What! That Tyrant?! Why he's here? And what about my family? Where are my brothers, Takahiro and Ritsu? Are my parents ok?" Misaki bombarded Kisa with many question while looking into the brown orbs trying to find the answers but all he could see was the hesitation from the older boy. Why he hesitated…? Misaki narrowed his eyes trying to deduce his friend.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything. It was so sudden and no one expect them to come especially during your birthday." Kisa let go of his hand from Misaki shoulders. Misaki bowed a little, his eyes locked on the dusty, floor before he forced his eyes to meet his friend again.

"You were lying, Kisa. Out of anyone, you should know that I can deduce the truth from you. Just… what are you hiding?" Misaki fixed his gaze to his friend, challenged him.

"You and your deduction… I don't hide anything. Anyway, we have to think positively. Maybe, they already go out from the castle." Misaki hesitated before smiled to the older boy, trying to set his heart up. Yeah… he can trust his friend. Kisa was not like other people. All he could do now was to keep alive and survived this event and then he can ask Kisa what that bothers him.

"Yeah, Right we have to get out from here as fast as we can. Let's go, Kisa" Misaki started to walk which been followed by the older boy.

They walked together through the dark and gloomy passage. Luckily they had a torch to illuminate the passage. Although it was dark, Misaki could not help to amaze by the passage. Still the passage really needed some clean up.

'It's very stink. I don't know how long that this passage had not been use. 10 years… 20 years…' Misaki was thinking about the path. All that he knows is the castle was built about fifty years ago by his great grandfather. So maybe this passage was built during that time. No one knew why his great grandfather banned the passage to be use. Some rumor said that someone had died in the passage and the ghost was haunting the place. It was very stupid. Suddenly, Kisa stopped, making the unfocused boy slammed to him.

"Kisa, why are you stopped…?

"Shussh… quiet, I heard footsteps." Kisa immediately grabbed Misaki and hid behind a pillar. Thankfully, they were small so the pillar can hide their figures.

Then, the footsteps became louder, making the two boys shivered in fear. Misaki could hear his own heartbeat pounding in every second had past. Then, they can see a light at the end of the passage.

"Hello, is anyone here…?" A boy voice echoed the dark passage. For instant, Misaki felt relief. He was familiar with the voice.

"Ritsu-ni! We're here!" Misaki waved his hands. Ritsu caught a glimpse of his little brother and immediately ran to him, feeling relief of finding his younger brother.

"Misaki, you're still here. I thought you already left the castle." Ritsu smiled, happy to see his brother.

"Oh, I on my way out now, and by the way, you make us shiver in fear. And there I thought, 'I definitely will be caught' about a hundred times" Misaki hugged his brother, relieved to see Ritsu is still alive. Ritsu just chuckled to his brother comment.

"By the way, Ritsu-ni, why are you here?" Misaki let go of his arm that slithered around his brother and looked to his brother.

"Oh, I'm trying to get out but, it's seemed I got lost. Well, I'm not really an expert in escaping." Ritsu chuckled to himself.

"By the way, do you to know how to get out from here…?" Misaki asked.

"Now, you're asking, Kisa do you know the way out?" Ritsu glanced to the older boy behind Misaki.

"Ha…ha…ha…, now you're asking, it's makes me realize that I never used this passage before, so…" Kisa answered the question with a realization. He was so eager to save his friend, but in the end, he put him in other worst situation.

"What?!" The two other boys shouted in harmony.

"So, why you decided to used this passage in the first place, Kisa!" Misaki yelled in frustration. 'I should know him…'

"Oh, sorry, Misaki-sama. I was really hurry to take you out and went I heard the footsteps, I just thought to take you out from there." Kisa was really regretted. Sometime he really liked to decide without thinking the consequence.

"Footsteps… do you meant about a half an hour ago…" Ritsu asked the boys.

"Emph…wait. Oh yeah, about a while ago…" Misaki answered.

"Oh, that… It was me…"

"What?! So it's you. Ritsu-ni. We thought it was the enemy. If we now it was you, it will be better to used the door instead of this smelly path." Misaki sighed.

"Yeah, I went to your room, and seeing the empty bed, I assume that you were already escaped. Anyway, we have to find our way out from here. The enemy doesn't know about this passage so we can take as much time as we need to find the way out." Ritsu tried to calm down the situation.

"Yeah, you're right, Ritsu-ni. It's really good to have someone smart here not like that person…" Misaki huffed.

"Misaki-sama…!" Kisa yelled.

"Ah anyway, let's start walking. Although we have some time to search for the way out but we need to get out from here as fast as we could. You don't want to die here, starving right?" Ritsu started to walk. Then, the two boys silently followed him.

"Ne… Ritsu-ni, do you know what had happen actually? All I know that we were attacked by the other kingdom." Misaki asked his older brother, searching for any data that he could deduce to made sense of the situation.

"Sorry… but I don't know, Misaki. I hoped things will not go even worse than this." Ritsu answered.

They searched high and low for the exits. Along the way, they had been arguing to take detours or to turn around the corner. After an hour of bickering and arguing, eventually they found the exit. They were beaming with joy as they finally found the so-hard looking exit. It's a wooden door, with a scary skull knob. No wonder this place is scary.

"Ok, here it's go… one, two, and three…" After three, Misaki cracked opened the wooden door. They were greeted by the sound of breezes and the bright moonlight.

"Waa~, finally, fresh air…" Misaki danced in joy.

"Where are we anyway…? Do you know Kisa?" Ritsu observed the surrounding.

"Wait, this … oh, no! This is the path to the main hall." Kisa answered in worry. 'Please don't meet with anyone.'

"What?! So you meant we still in the castle. Oh damn it!" Ritsu cursed the bad luck.

Then, they heard scream of pain coming from the main hall. Misaki who heard that ran towards the main hall, followed with Ritsu. 'Oh no…' Kisa scream in his mind in horror. He had to drag Misaki out of this castle.

He ran towards Misaki and pulled him back.

"Kisa! What are you doing? My parents were there! Let me go!" Misaki struggled to free from the older boy but failed.

Why do you care for them? They were better dead than alive!" Kisa yelled to Misaki, trying to knock some sense in the thick head.

"They still my parents…" Misaki mumbled under his breaths. He knew he was stupid to think that they eventually will come to love him but…

"Why are you so kind…? I could never be like you…" Kisa released the boy, covering his face. His eyes at the brink of spilling his tears but he held up. 'They were not worth my tears…'

"Let's go." Changing his mind, he dragged the boy towards Ritsu ad together they walked in fast pace towards the main hall.

"Please stay safe….please" Misaki murmured in his breath.

However, it is seem the situation already become worst. Before them, two men with black outfit were already waiting with bloody swords.

"Looks like we have some prey to entertain…" The black hair guy with golden eyes uttered to the man beside him. Misaki deduced him that he was a high rank officer as he clearly could see years of training and dueling as well as the air and aura around him told him the massive magic and strength around the man magic coil.

"Well, Takano-san, it's not boring day after all…" The prince like figure smiled sweetly to the three boys. Misaki, Ritsu and Kisa stood frozen in their spot, thinking how to avoid the situation. They certainly knew that they never will win if fighting the two men as literally lacked in combat skill and strength. Maybe Ritsu could hold it for a while in the fight but Misaki… well he not really like to fight.

"Well…what we have here… I assumed you have some business here… so can I know what you want?" Takano asked the boys. The silent last for about a minute before Ritsu answered the question.

"We heard scream coming from there so we want to check it…"

"Oh, that... Jeez Akihiko, I already told him not to be harsh on them… it's nothing you to worry about. It's just a little negotiation." Takano smirked evilly while swinging his sword to rest it on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's better for you to go away, although we will catch you after this. Go enjoy the fresh air before you will be caught again." The other man spoke while smiling to the boys.

"What, don't joke with us! We will never turn away from our family." Ritsu yelled to the men, feeling irritate.

"Ah! Why you tell them, Ritsu-ni, now they know who we are…" Misaki grabbed his brother arm and pulled the boy closer. Sometimes his brother temper can be a troublesome. He narrowed his eyes to observe and truth to his word, a flicker of recognizing crossed both the men face in second. 'Well, they apparently not stupid.'

"Oh, it's seemed we had found the lost princes… Yukina go and tell Akihiko that we had found the princes…" Right away, the other guy entered the hall.

"For you three, don't ever wish to escape…" In a split second Takano draw his sword and grabbed Ritsu. He swiftly pointed the sword near the boy's throat.

"Ritsu-ni!" Misaki screamed in horror.

"Now, follow me and don't do something unnecessary…" Takano pushed Ritsu to walk toward the main hall. Misaki and Kisa followed carefully behind the man.

AN:How do you think? Please review! Any idea is very welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! New Chapter. Fiuuhh… I managed to write the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I really grateful to the reviewer :**** NGBW, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Appeasement**** and ****na-ka-ma284. And Thank you also for ****dragonfire04**** and ****HeavenToHell666**** for reviewing in the first chapter. Your reviews made me want to write the chapter more. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. And thank you for NGSW for pointing my mistakes. I really had to work on it. I tried really hard to proofread but English is not my main languages so sorry for the mistakes. **

**This story is my second fantasy story. I tried to make it different from the first story. I think you will know if you read the story further. **

**Anyway, I don't own JR or SIH. But the plot is mine. (^_^)**

CHAPTER 2

A sudden scream greeted them. The Black Devil's Chief who Misaki guess as Usami Akihiko was standing in front of his parents with a beautiful black-red sword pointed closely towards the couple. His parents were tied by invisible rope slumped to the floor with bloody gash on their head and their clothes were thorn but not entirely, only revealing the bruise and cut all over their body. The two brothers who looked at their parents were stunned in horror.

"Oka-san! Otou-san!" Misaki who snapped from his frozen state immediately ran toward the couple, trying to save them although he knew that he did not had any plan. He only managed to run a few steps as Yukina, from out of nowhere grabbed him and strangled him to the floor, earning a grunt of pain from the boy.

Takano, who still held his sword towards the second prince, pushed the prince, signaling him to walk straight when he sensed the boy wanted to go to help his younger brother. "Here the second prince…I think his name is Ritsu, right?" Takano pushed the boy to the floor just a few steps back from his parents, making Ritsu fall sitting on the cold floor.

The amethyst orbs glanced to the prince, his eyes pierced into the boy's soft emerald eyes, observing and deducing him. "Hmm… he had a nice body…" An evil smirk graced the man's face, making the prince shivered in fear. He tried to put a brave face but failed miserably when he saw his mother. With bloody face and deep cut on her back, she begged the tyrant for his safety.

"Please don't hurt our son. Give him chance to live. Please…" The queen bowed low to the man's feet, begging to the tyrant. Akihiko who enjoyed the sorrow and fear emitting from the queen, just laughed evilly to the pitiful plea. The once arrogant queen who treats normal people like some rubbish and scum had begged him for her son. What a karma!

"Do, you really love this boy really much…"

"Please…please, don't hurt him. He's my baby. I will give you anything." The queen continued to beg.

"Hmm… rest assures I will not hurt him…" The queen face lighted up a bit before he crushed the light off. "I will not hurt him…yet…" He smirked when the delight face turned horror when understanding dawn on the poor woman.

"Please, don't…AHHHHH!" Akihiko lifted his sword, the blood covered blade and stabbed the woman on her right shoulder causing the woman to scream in agony and pain.

"Okasan!" Ritsu crawled towards her mother, trying to shield his mother from the evil man. However other sharp sword came straight from his back. Ritsu halted his movement and looked to the back to be greeted by the honey colored orbs with the mocking smirk. Takano pointed his sword closely to the prince's throat.

"Oka-san! Otou-san!" Misaki took the chance form the commotion to kick the prince like man who he deduced as Yukina, making the man loosed his grip on him. In the instant he drew out his small dagger from under his shirt and leaped across the hall toward Akihiko. However, second before the dagger hit the man, Akihiko sensed the attack, immediately dogged and gripped the boy's hand. From all the training he had underwent in his whole life, his leg automatically kicked the man and leaped in the air trying to loosen the grip. He succeed making he smiled a bit before it was crushed when Akihiko with supersonic speed managed to grip back the hand and pulled the boy up making him suspended in the mid air. Misaki groaned in pain as his hand was pulled and twisted.

"What, a naughty boy…" Akihiko tossed the boy to the floor after pulling away the dagger. A groan escape the boy's lips before the boy could stop it. He pushed his foot up, taking other dagger from under his shirt. He glared towards the man while holding the sharp dagger in front of him.

"Looks who we have here…"

"What are you doing Misaki?! Do you want to kill us all?!" The queen screamed in anger. The king in the other hand just glared to the boy. The combined yell and glare made the brunette lost his composure. His shoulder slumped in sadness and sorrow.

"But…but, I… just want to help…"

"We don't need your foolish help, Misaki!" The said boy flinched. Pain vividly flicked across his eyes and face. He tried to hold up his tears from falling down. Action that he had learnt in his whole life, in his tries to fight the sadness from being abandon and torture.

"But…Oka-san I…" Misaki tried to defend himself.

"SHUT UP! YOUR FOOLISHENESS JUST WILL KILL US ALL." The queen screamed in rage. "You were such a burden to me. Why?! Why?! Why you have to be born in this world, such a worthless boy!"

"Shut up!" Akihiko was very angry right now. He himself astonished at the level of rage he was now. He never lost his anger before for someone else. Often people around him said that he was a cold hearted person that didn't care about other welfare. However, he didn't know why but his heart ached with pain, seeing Misaki, trembled to stop his tears and being scolded while being belittled by the queen. He could understand that he pitied the boy but it did not explain the rage.

Inhaling the air trying to calm down he said in low voice, "I know you were cruel, but I never know that you were cruel to your own son. Hmm, nothing to be expect by whore like you, right Aiko-san." Akihiko smirked when the queen glared to him. Seems the queen got her fighting spirit back. Not like he hate it. On the contrary, he loved the spirit as he enjoyed the empty feeling and looked of defeat when he crushed the spirit. After all, he was a sadist.

Making his way to the throne he said: "Hei, little brat, Misaki right? Come here." Akihiko sat down on the throne. Misaki who still frozen on the floor, lost in his little dream world snapped out of his thought and averted his eyes towards the man. He hesitated first but his mind interfered. 'What do you wait for? That man can end your life. After that, you will get the peace that you always want. Go to him… go to him…' With the suicide tendency clouded his mind, he stood up and walked, taking small steps at time. The peace that the death promised was more thrill than this world of pain. 'Maybe after death, I could rest painlessly…'

"No, Misaki. don't go! Oka-san, stop Misaki." Ritsu scrambled off the floor, trying to grab his younger brother was interrupted by his mother when she pulled the boy, making the prince stumbled back to the floor.

"Just let him go, anyway what that boy worth compare to you…" Aiko grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight embrace. "But-but mother, Misaki…" Ritsu struggled in the embrace but failed miserably. His mother although looked like a normal woman, she actually had a few years of combat training and strengths. Misaki who heard what his mother said stopped abruptly in his way. He spun back, his gaze meeting his brother.

"I'm ok, Ritsu-ni…" Misaki continued his walk and stopped in front of the man. Akihiko gazed towards the boy's blank face. He needed a few seconds to register what the boy uttered before the meaning dawn him.

"Kill me…" Misaki gazed his lifeless eyes towards the mesmerized amethyst eyes. A flicker of shock ran across his eyes before he sealed with his mask.

"Why do you think I will grant the wish?" Akihiko asked, resting his chin on his right fist while leaning back to the throne chair. He lifted his right leg and put it on his left leg, showing an intimidate and amused look.

"My life exchanged for my family's life. I think it sufficient enough to appease your blood lust." Misaki was still in his daze look.

"oh… no, Misaki." Ritsu felt very miserable as he could do nothing to help his brother. An idea clicked made the prince remembered the only one event that he would never forget: the day when Misaki committed suicide and nearly died if he was second late to rescue him. He had that same dreamy and lifeless look that he portrayed right now. He needed to wake up his brother! Taking advantage of the event in front of him, he hit his mother on her stomach, uttering apologizes to his mother before scrambled to his younger brother and knocked him to the cold marble tile. He snatched the necklace which was actually a calming potion that he gave to his brother if the suicide event might happen again. He popped open the small glass bottle and poured the potion into his brother's mouth.

"Snapped out from it! You will never kill yourself again! MISAKI! WAKE UP!" Ritsu shake his brother's body, desperately to make his brother regained his sanity back. Still seeing his brother didn't wake up from the insanity, He pulled his brother and hugged him.

"Please… don't do this again. I can not bear if you trade your life for us…" Ritsu buried his face in the crock of his brother's neck, desperately to wake up his brother.

"Ritsu-ni…" The once lifeless eyes had some of his life again making the prince snapped up and looked to his brother, breathing out in relieve. For second he forgot that they still had audiences.

"Ritsu! Why you save him?! HE should just die! I disappointed with you…" Aiko screamed towards his son in frustration and disappointed.

"Sorry for saving my brother, Your Highness. His life is more important for me that your disappointment." Ritsu answered, mocking his mother. He glared towards his mother with so much anger and disgust. Aiko on the hand flinched as Ritsu called her 'Your Highness' as his son never called her that except for formal event. The level of the disgust his son threw at her also made her heart ached in pain.

"Ritsu… why you say that to me? I'm you mother. I do this for you." Aiko tried to crawl towards her son but failed as pain from her stab wound intensified when she stretched her arm.

"Then, I disappointed for having you as my mother." Ritsu ignored her mother plea and tried to help his brother to sit up. What they did not know, Akihiko watched the whole event, feeling angrier that earlier as he learnt that Misaki once tried to end his life and how Aiko treat the boy vilely. He signaled for Takano to grab the prince away. Ritsu struggled, trying to get to his brother but the strong grip of the man dragged him away from Misaki.

"Takano, take the three to the dungeon and make sure they will never get out. Yukina and Kisa, good work. Guard the castle gate with your units and inform me if there anything happen. Inform, Miyagi and Shinobu to close the capital gate. That's all; I want all units ready at the crack of dawn and take control of the city. Don't bother to wait for me at 6 in the morning, just gathered all the town folks and waited for the next order. Understood!" Akihiko commanded his subordinate. He scooped up the still slight daze boy on the floor and carried him bridal style before he paced off from the hall.

Misaki was still in Akihiko's arms. He kept silent and just let the man carried him. He was a little bit shocked when Akihiko know who Kisa was. No wonder he was a little bit jumpy and seems nervous. He never thought that Kisa would betray his own country. He managed to gaze towards the said man and Kisa just bowed a little, out of habit, respect and he could sense a bit of guilty. However, this is not the time to think about it.

"Are you ok, Misaki…?" Akihiko tried to calm the boy down. However, he did not know how to comfort a painful heart that just lost his mind and handed their own life for the sake of the ungrateful people. How he still wants to save them after what they had done to him, he still did not know…

"Ah, you… I'm ok. Ritsu-ni managed saved me on time. I needed to sort out my mind first. Not all day, you were betrayed and hurt many time a day." Misaki harsh voice make Akihiko's heart throb in pain, added with pitiful joke.

'Why my heart feels like it has been stabbed' Akihiko wonder…

"Where is your room?"

"What… my room?" Misaki looked to the man. Puzzle ruled his face.

"Yeah, your room. You need some rest…" Although I prefer to molest you, Akihiko inner though came across.

Like he had heard some strange things, Misaki blinked his eyes towards the man not, believing the man who famous for his cold heart and cruelty looked to him in concern and treat him better than his own parents. Hesitantly he answered after a few seconds thinking and deducing the man although he could not shake off the feeling that the man clearly wants something, "Turn left, and then walked straight. My room is the farthest end of the row. And put me down I can walk by myself…"

"It's ok. You just relax…" And then he gave that small smile again. Misaki did not know how to react to this kindness after all he was more familiar with cruelty and infamy.

'_**Kindness, Even warmth, Can I see them on the other side?**_'

"But…" Misaki went silent when the man gave a warning glare. He gazed down, not wanting to be glare by the man. After all, the man was not one that he could mess up with. From the early experience, he had learnt not to anger someone who was strong and had massive power. One of his gift was the ability to see someone magic and inner power. Akihiko's power showed him a very powerful mixture of black and elemental magic. As well as many experience in combat and fighting with weapon. He deduced that Akihiko was a single person who he ever crossed to had that massive power. Still… not he ever had left the castle that much, just small occasion of going to the town so he could not compare Akihiko with anyone…

Akihiko for the other hand, observed the small petite boy in his arm. 'He's really light…and that brown hair looked so soft…' He could feel the soft breaths tickled his skin when the boy breathed out. The submissive combined with the soft skin and kissable plum lips enough to make him drown in pleasure. 'Why I'm react like this.' Somehow his cold heart was warmed up just from the warm heart of the boy. Then, the boy sneaked a glance to him. He didn't notice earlier but WHAT gorgeous eyes. Big, emerald eyes penetrated him, like he was looking to his deepest soul. Akihiko stood rigid to floor, the lust and desire coursed in his body, just by the innocent look of the boy. He never felt this kind of feeling before. The desperation to feel the boy skin was overwhelming…

"Are you ok…?" Misaki asked when Akihiko stopped and gazed to him in silent. Akihiko just nodded and continued walking. Misaki was puzzled with the man's action. His face was hard to read, making the boy surrender in defeat, trying to deduce his action.

After a series of walking and staring, they reached the room. Putting the boy down, without ever trying to give the boy time to balance himself, Akihiko kissed the boy. Misaki on the other froze in that spot. Although his mind kept telling him to push the man away, but his body went numb. It's like he was paralyzed from the kiss. Akihiko plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth, taking the advantage on the boy's slight frozen state and his slight open mouth. He licked the boy's inner mouth while fighting for dominant as the boy tried to push him which only enticed him more. Surely, he won as the boy surrender to him. He caressed softly the boy cheek and let his tongue to dance in the hot craven. He deepens the kiss causing the boy to moan. He went in and out and licked the lips of the boy. Misaki pushed the man, breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Misaki struggled as the man trapped him between the heavy oak door and his strong muscle body.

'How could he… he kissed me. That was my first kiss…' Misaki glared to the man. But the man didn't flinch in slightness, only making the man more amused than earlier. Akihiko loved to see the boy's helpless struggle which combine with very bright flush face. Instantly, he made up his mind. 'I want this boy...'

~End of chapter 2~

AN: Hihi, how you think so far? I hoped you enjoy the chapter. If you have any suggestion feels free to tell me. Please review! Your review made my day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! New chapter. Sorry for long update. I don't have my own laptop so I have to borrow my brother's. But my other brother used it frequently and I don't have that much time as I only could use it during the morning. So sorry.**

**Honestly I little uneasy with this chapter. Well recently I received a bad review from my first story. It took a while for me to overcome it. *sigh* I don't expect everyone to love my work but if you don't like it just stop reading and leave. **

**Sorry for ranting. Well this chapter is full lemon. Did I say lemon? **

**Anyway, enjoys… and sorry for any mistakes. Please pointed it up and i will try to fix it.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 3

With a little effort, Akihiko pushed open the heavy door. He did not left his sight on the emerald orbs, trying to absorb any emotion and reaction. Misaki still glared to him but it laced with worry, nervousness and fear. Akihiko narrowed his eyes. 'Something was not right… the boy was shivering…'

"Please, let me go… please…" Misaki averted his gaze to the floor; many emotions tumbled in his heart. His constant nightmare during the night fueled more what he thought about right now. He was not a naïve little boy who did not know what the man wanted from him. Just from the glint in his eyes clearly showed what he desired. Lust…

"Misaki…" Akihiko whispered softly to the boy. His husky lust-filled voice sent shiver through his body. Misaki clenched his eyes shut, afraid of the stare from the man. His mind could not interpret the feeling he was having right now. The man's kindness touched his broken heart, warming it. 'What is this feeling…?'

Misaki tried to push Akihiko away, feeling suffocate from the fast heart beat and unanswered emotion. "Please… I…" Misaki could not finish his sentence as Akihiko dragged him into the room. The silver haired man pushed the door shut and sealed it with a spell. His grip on the boy became tighter when Misaki tried to escape his clutch. He smirked when he pulled the boy and slammed him to the close door. He pinned the boy on the door; his right hand clutched the boy's wrists, making the boy immobilized. Misaki groan in pain, looking up to glare at the man but failed as Akihiko ran his hand on Misaki thigh slowly. The touch sent electric jolt in his body, making the boy whimpered. Misaki fought the urge to moan and to enjoy the touch. The foreign gentle caress was something him unfamiliar with as he used to be beaten.

"Do you like it, Misaki…?" Akihiko whispered near the boy's ear and nipped the shell. Never being treated like that, Misaki moan unconsciously. His reaction made Akihiko chuckled and smirked in amusement.

"Let me go, please. Why you do this to me?" Misaki struggled in Akihiko's grip. His fear made him to put up tough face although he knew that the man could see right through his mask. Akihiko only smirked, enjoying the boy's useless struggle. He would not let the boy go. The need to own and posed the boy was very strong, a feeling that he never could explain. Akihiko knew that he was never good in emotion and the fact that no one ever showed such love and passion to him did not help him to learn what love truly is.

"Stop struggling, Misaki. There's nothing you can do to free from me now." Akihiko smirked looking at the annoying yet fear face of the boy. Contented with playing with the little angel, he dragged his cute little hostage to the bed.

"Let go! Who do you think I am?!" Misaki yelled on top of his voice, not caring if any one heard him. Not there was any one around. He tried to escape from the man, by pulling his hand from the man but the man was too strong to budge. His small figure could never match the man's strong body. Although Misaki knew that he could never escape, it did not hurt to try right?

"Well you are my cute hostage." Akihiko pushed the boy to the bed gaining a thud from the fall. Misaki scrambled to get off from the bed but Akihiko's pull made him slammed to the bed again. Akihiko maneuvered his way above the boy. He pushed the legs apart with his right knee and trapped the boy by pinning him with his tight grip.

"Let go… please…" Akihiko pinned the boy's both hands with his left hand while his right hand caressed slowly the boy's cheek. Misaki trembled, like he could cry.

"Shush… it's ok…Such beautiful face for a boy and these emerald eyes… You were surely like a girl… Your name alone sound likes a girl…" Akihiko traced the boy's cheek with his finger and made his way to eyelash, mesmerized with the lively and the beauty of the emerald orbs. Could not control himself, he bowed down and kissed the boy's eyes.

"I'm not a girl…" Misaki mumbled between the shallow breaths.

Akihiko just chuckled, looking at the blush face.

"Yeah, you were not a girl so that's why I like you…" Akihiko ran his hand under the boy's shirt. Slowly, his hand travelled up to the north until he found the boy's nipple. He twitted and pinched the red bud, making the boy blushed even brighter. His eyes become dilated as pleasure ran coursed in his body.

"Where do you think you touch?!" Misaki tried to fight the pleasure that overflowing but failed as Akihiko touched both of his nipples in the same time. Misaki gasped and moan.

"Emph… I think, your nipple? It's hard already." Akihiko enjoyed looking at the boy annoyed yet deep blush face. He pushed the shirt up, revealing the ripe, hard nipple. He looked at the boy who had alert face on. He smirked at him, confirming what the boy thought. He bowed down a little and licked the bud, enjoying the sudden yelp from the boy. He sucked the nipple, making the boy to moan and arched his body, an unconscious reaction to the foreplay.

"Ah…ah…what ar..e you… doing…ah?" Misaki stuttered between words and moan.

Akihiko stopped and grabbed the boy's arm. In a split second, he ripped the shirt off. Then, he licked the boy's torso and kissed and bit it, leaving kiss marks all over the torso, claiming the boy as his.

"You're mine now… Misaki." Akihiko ran his hand into the boy's pants.

"I'm not yours… wait, where do you touch…? Ah…stop it…ah…uuah..em…stop it."

Akihiko ran his finger along the length, enjoying the boy's whimper as he started to rub the semi-erect cock. He rubbed the head, increasing the speed every single minute. Misaki arched his body and clenched the sheet tighter while holding his moan. Satisfied with the boy's reaction, he unzipped the pants, pulling the trousers together with the boxer, taking the cock out.

"What a nice view… Oh you cock is already harden." Akihiko whispered near the boy's ear, knowing the ear was very sensitive.

"Why you do this to me… we were both guys right?" Misaki asked when their gaze met.

"Emph… two guys can have sex…" Akihiko still continued to play with the cock. He rubbed up and down the shaft, enjoying the boy's moan.

"Emph… wa… stop it..!" Misaki pushed the man who would never budge from the small force.

'Oh…it feels good…' Misaki inner thought came across as Akihiko increased his speed, making him moan louder.

"Ah!" Second the loud moan came out from his mouth, immediately Misaki cover it, feeling embarrassment of showing that he was enjoying the foreplay. 'No way… I say that…'

"Feels good right…hmm how about I do this…" Akihiko lower himself to the boy, pushing the boy's leg apart and sucked the cock, making Misaki gasped.

"What are you doing… stop…ah" Misaki clenched the bed sheet to hold the urge to cum.

"It's feel good, right Misaki…" Akihiko continued to suck the cock. He ran his tongue along the length and licked the head.

"How I know. I never do this before…"

'Oh, no! Why I say that…' Misaki cursed his big mouth.

Akihiko stopped in his track and stared at the boy. Misaki who noticed the smug stare blushed and averted his gaze. He cursed for his self-control. Akihiko in the other hand smirked and chuckled lowly under his breath, knowing for certain that he was the boy's first man. A fact that he found very surprise as the boy was in position where he could get a partner easily. Well, if he thought again, maybe not as literally he was abused throughout his life. Something that he determined to fix.

"Hmm… A virgin! I could never have thought about it." Akihiko purred near the boy's ear, making the boy shivered.

"Shut up! Sex is not something to be doing every day. And beside guy don't do it with other guy…" Misaki huffed in embarrassment.

"That's wrong. We can have sex every day, anyway and everywhere. Sex is something for you to enjoy. Plus guy can have sex with other guy." Akihiko looked up to the boy from bellow.

"I don't really want to argue with you about sex right now, let me devour you to the fullest. Before that, I need something to prepare you. Because you were a virgin, I don't want to hurt you during your first time." Akihiko released his hold on the boy's tight and looked around the room. The room was not really big and comfy. It's more like an old unused room which irritated him more. He deduced that Misaki had to live in this dump in his entire life and what made him more pissed off was, there are only a bed, a small table, a bookshelves and a cupboard. A room which only fit for a servant.

Akihiko looked around the room, trying to find something that he can use. Then, he spotted a strawberry-flavor lotion on the dressing table. He grabbed it and headed back to the bed. He smirked when he saw Misaki trying to escape from the room, but failed as he already sealed it with a locking spell which only could be dispelled by him as he created the spell. He watched in amusement when Misaki noticed his gaze on him. He backed off to the door, trying desperately for a way out. Misaki without his pant with only a white shirt on projecting a very fine image of a scare little kitten added that he was so damn sexy without a pant, revealing his pale, smooth white legs.

"Bad kitten, do you think you can escape from me. Well I let you to try. It's not…" Akihiko could not finish his words as Misaki made his way to the tall bookshelves which Akihiko noticed earlier. Misaki used his last resort to escape using the same path he used earlier. However, second the path opened, Akihiko managed to grab him from behind. Misaki struggled, kicking the man and tried to jump but failed as Akihiko dragged the poor boy before sealing the entrance shut and pushed the boy to the bed again.

"Let me go, you bastard! I said let go!" Misaki put all his muscle to work. He tried to pull away his arm from the grip. He really regretted for thrusting the man now. Well, he was the famous tyrant who doesn't have any mercy when involve in conquering other empire. He was a fool for trusting the man earlier only because he showed concerned and kindness. As easy as earlier, Misaki slammed to the bed once again. He tried to get up but Akihiko hovered above him, his hands on the boy's wrists.

"I already said that you never could escape from me. Looks like you need some punishments. I thought to do it gently as it was your first time, but I think it's unnecessary. Akihiko ripped off the unbutton shirt. Misaki tried to cover his naked body, snatching the duvet while Akihiko, for the first time take off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He stood by the bed side and pulled the boy up. He grabbed the boy hair and pulled the head up, his eyes gazed on the emerald orbs.

"Suck"

"Excuse me…what?"

"Suck mine. Just like I do to you."

"Wait, hell no! Don't want. What do you think I am? I'm not a slut! "Misaki struggled, trying to fight the fear and dreadful feeling that lurking in his mind. Akihiko just smirked before he pushed Misaki to the bed slowly, his eyes never left the poor masked eyes.

"Listen here, Misaki. I really do not want to do this. However, do you actually aware of your position now. Hear me clearly; you are just a hostage, a prisoner. Just one command from me, all your family and friends will be gone. They must really hate you after that." Akihiko chuckled evilly. For Misaki, this was the first time he felt fear running through his nerve, eating his heart alive.

Stuttering to answer he gazed down, his eyes hide behind his locks "So-sorry…forgive me…please don't hurt them…" Misaki apologized to the man. Well, he could never bear the guilty if his family was killed because of him. After all, he hated to be burden to anyone.

"Good, now do just like what I say" Akihiko grabbed the boy back while he stood by the bedside. Misaki looked to the man, feeling horror as he had to do something so embarrassing. Misaki creped slowly to the man, his face tinted with blush.

"How long, do you think I need to wait? Hurry up!" With that, Misaki immediately positioned himself in front of the man's cock. Slowly he opened his mouth, trying to remember what had the man do earlier.

"Good, now take the length deeper into your mouth." Akihiko ruffled the chocolate hair, running his fingers in the soft hair. Misaki on the other hand, just licked and sucked slowly the cock, taking it in his mouth. His face was already tainted with bright red blush as he moaned, helplessly enjoyed the moment.

"Ha, emph… ah... ha, ah…ughh…"

"Enjoying yourself, kitty… Ah! Aa... Suck harder Misaki…" Akihiko groaned while looking at the boy.

"Ah, good, good. Harder, Misaki, more!" Akihiko pulled the boy's head, making the boy sucked it deeper. The pre-cum mixed with saliva was already flowed nicely from Misaki slight opened mouth. Akihiko grabbed the boy's head and trust the boy's mouth, merciless. As Akihiko climaxed, feeling the hot tight mouth around his cock, he pulled the hair tighter. Seconds passed he shot out his semen into the boy's mouth, making the boy swallowed the cum.

"You're very good, consider it's your first time… Stop now, it's your turn." With that, Misaki released his mouth from the cock and crumpled to the bed. Akihiko pushed the boy to the mattress and positioned himself on top of the boy. Then, he took the lotion from before and opened the cap. He poured some good amount of the lotion to his hand as Misaki just laid there watching.

"Spread your leg, Misaki…" Akihiko looked to the boy lustfully while he licked the lotion at his index finger.

"Ah, what?" Misaki looked to the man, confuse.

"Your leg, spread it."

"But, but, how…?" Akihiko looked to the innocent face of the boy. He chuckled, as the boy was very adorable and cute, like a prefect angel although the thing was very erotic.

"Let me help…" Akihiko slipped his right hand between the slim legs and travelled up to the boy's cock. Then, he rubbed the cock making the boy to slightly apart his legs.

"Open wider…good... Now just moan…" Akihiko whispered as he rubbed the head of the boy's cock. Misaki just moan and moan louder to man touches. His minds told him to stop but his body just doesn't want to listen. All he could think of right now was to enjoy the touch…

Feeling smug as he watched the blissful face of the boy he slowly inserted his index finger into the boys' hole. Misaki flinched at the intrusion and moan slightly to the penetrating. Akihiko continued to penetrate deeper into the hole, trying to find the boy's pleasure spot.

"Ah, please stop. It's hurt. Ah, Usami-san." Misaki clenched the bed sheet tighter with every move that Akihiko do to him.

"It's the first time you called my name. But I prefer Akihiko-san more…" Akihiko inserted the second finger, making the boy gasped in pain.

"Misaki, relax. I'm just preparing you. You don't want to get hurt for your first time right?" Akihiko continued to penetrate deeper in to the boy. Misaki helplessly just moaned and responded to the pleasure. His mind become cloudy with pleasure and desire which made his body void of any strength to fight against the man.

"Ah… aaa.. aha..ugh.. Akihiko-san… don't…ah... please stop…"

"Not yet, Misaki…" Akihiko continued to insert his finger into the tight hole. He trusted in and out, adjusting the hole to a bigger thing.

"Ah… Onegai, Please, Akihiko-san. Please stop. I felt like I will burst any second…"

Hearing enough, Akihiko released his finger from the hole and positioned himself while looking to the boy's wide eyes.

"Wait…"

"Don't want…" With that, Akihiko penetrated the boy. This caused the boy to shot his semen out, wetting the bed sheet.

"Coming from just penetrating. I never know I raise you to be this horny…" Akihiko chuckled to the boy. Then, he released his cock from Misaki's hole, wanting to play more with the boy. Misaki gasped for air to control his unstable breathing.

"Looks like you're ready…" Akihiko grabbed the boy's chin and kissed the lips, sealing any protest. Misaki with his little strength left clutched tight his mouth. Sensing this, Akihiko bit Misaki's lower lip, bled it in the process, making the mouth to open.

Immediately, he inserted his tongue into the hot cavern. Knowing he could do nothing anymore, Misaki just clenched the sheet, giving the man what he wanted. Akihiko devoured the mixture taste of saliva and blood as he caressed the boy's tongue with his own.

Akihiko groaned while Misaki moaned between the kiss. Akihiko trust his tongue in and out, making an intense dance of pleasure in form of kisses. Akihiko also rubbed the cock while kissing the helplessly boy. Then, he stopped, leaving a space for them to catch their breath back. A thin line of saliva still connected their moist lips. Akihiko just watch the boy with a face of satisfaction, knowing he had own the boy.

"Still fighting to the end…Well, my cute little Misaki, some punishments are still good for you, right?" Akihiko smirked evilly. Misaki just laid under the man, feeling exhausted.

"Turn over."

"Tur..n o..ver..?"

"Yeah, turn over to the other side. Your back faces me. Hands and knees on the mattress." Akihiko licked his wet finger, smirked lustfully at the boy.

"What…how?"

"Hurry up!" Akihiko impatiently yelled to the boy.

Misaki immediately rolled up, his back facing Akihiko. Akihiko took a second to register the painful scars that slithered around his back. He traced one of the scar that unsurprisingly matched scar coming from a whip. This made Akihiko became furious. 'How dare that low life treat Misaki like this…?!' His attention returned back to the boy who seemly noticed what he had thought.

"It's really not that painful…" Misaki tried to reassure the man with seemly illogical answer. Akihiko who heard it just sighed.

"Just forget about it. Talk back later. Now lift your ass up. How can I fuck you when you're that low?" Akihiko ran his hand on the boy's buttock. He caressed the cheek ass while the other traced the entrance.

"Ah, yes." Immediately he lifted his ass up, sitting on all four with his face facing the bed head.

"Good, now spread it wider. Sit still." Misaki just obeyed the command, breathing in slowly trying to push any nightmare of a certain event that happened years ago. He gazed down to the mattress, bracing himself for the penetration.

"Just bear with it for a while." Akihiko inserted his harden cock into Misaki's tight hole. Although, it's only the head, Misaki already gasped in pain. He clenched the bed's sheet harder like the action could release the pain. His head was closed to the mattress, trying to fight the pain.

"Relax, Misaki. It's will hurt more if you panic." Akihiko stopped a moment for Misaki to calm down. His promise to hurt the boy was forgotten as he could not bear to look at the hurt boy because of him.

"It's ok. I promised I would give you a heaven kind of pleasure. Just bear with it." Akihiko continued to penetrate deeper into the hole. Misaki on the other hand just moaned as pleasure slowly coursed in his body.

"Ah… ah..uumah…aa.. Akihiko-san, please… slow down…ah… it's hurt …ah..Akihiko-san." Misaki's mind blanked. He could not think of anything else now except to just enjoy the sex.

"Misaki, moan louder. I want to hear your sexy voice. Ah…! Oh you were so tight around my cock. Loose up some bit." Akihiko groaned to the pleasure as he enjoyed the moan of pleasure from Misaki. Having sex is something that he really enjoys to do.

Wanting to help the boy from the pain, Akihiko grabbed the harden cock of the boy and rubbed it harmoniously with every trust.

"Ah…Akihiko-san, stop it, ah…Akihiko-san, I want to come…"

"Then, let's come together…" Akihiko whispered it to the boy as he rubbed the cock faster while trusting deeper, hitting Misaki's prostate multiple times. Misaki just screamed and moaned as he felt something hit his prostate.

"Ah, Akihiko-san… I'm about to come…" They come together after a few heat thrusts and kisses. The cum from the hole dripped down to the bed sheet and trialed down his hips while Misaki's cock shot the cum to the Akihiko's palm and wetting the bed. Akihiko trust out from the hole, leaving the exhausted boy fall down to the bed. Misaki breathed shallow trying to catch his breath. He never felt like his heart was gone to burst with embarrassing and at the same time the overflowing pleasure.

"Do you like it, Misaki…?" Akihiko whispered to the boy between the breaths. Misaki just glanced to the man, surprised with the man's stamina.

'How he could still have the stamina after that such wild sex…" Misaki inner thought came across.

"Hell no! I will never get used to it." Misaki glared to the man.

"Ha, .! You will get use to it. I bet..." Akihiko smirked evilly to the boy. Judging from the man's reaction, Misaki knew something bad will happen.

"What are you thinking?" Misaki narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

"Face me." Akihiko grabbed the boy's arm and flipped the boy. He positioned himself on top of the boy.

"Wait, you're not gonna do it again!?" Misaki asked in disbelief. Hetried to get up but Akihiko pinned him back to the bed.

"Well, the night is still young. A few more rounds are not bad things right?" Akihiko smirked.

"Wait, no! Please, stop…" Misaki looked to the man, begging.

"Rest assures, I will give you the chance to ride me."

"I don't need that. Just stop, hey do you hear me…" Akihiko just ignored the boy and continued to trail feather light kiss all around the boy's body. He pushed open the boy's leg and positioned himself.

"Lift your ass a little bit." Akihiko commanded as he gripped the boy's both thighs.

"What…no! Let me go!" Misaki struggled in the grip.

"Stop struggle, Misaki. I really want to be nice to you tonight…" Akihiko whispered sharply to the boy, giving a warning.

"Oh yeah. If your definition of nice as forcing, raping and treating me… well, you need to check that out!" Misaki fought back which proved to be the worst move.

Akihiko just chuckled and whispered in his low husky voice, piercing the boy's throbbing heart. "Nee… Misaki, if you assume that being nice imagined if I do something worst… I really don't want to do something cruel to you. Do you know that I can just fuck until you bled or tied you up to the bed or fuck you with the sex toys? Perhaps you will like it's more if I fuck you in front of your family… or I just sell you to the sex slave's trader. It's will be better." Akihiko chuckled, a low cold chuckle. It sent shiver down the nerve. Misaki just lied down, shocked in the realization of the worst outcome of his situation.

"And, Misaki, keep in your head that I was already acting nice to you…but if you keep fighting me like this … you know what will happen right?" Akihiko caressed the boy's cheek. Misaki flinched in fear after hearing what might happen to him if he disobeyed the man command one for time.

Stuttering he answered, "So…sorry, I will not fight you anymore…" Misaki bowed his head down, a gesture of surrendering to the man.

"Good" Akihiko patted the boy's head and ruffled softly in the soft chocolate hair. "All the talking makes me exhausted. Nee… Misaki can you ride me?" Akihiko laid his body down by the boy while smirking to the boy.

"What are you mean…?" Misaki being his first time was lost in thought of what the man's command. Well, He does not know a lot about sex considering his sheltered life.

"Well, I assume you do not know, here let me help you…" Akihiko grabbed the boy and positioned the boy on top of him. Misaki blushed in embarrassment as he seemed could guess what the 'ride' meant.

"Spread your leg. Good now let me fuck you…" Akihiko inserted his cock in to the hole, swiftly. Misaki on the other hand just gasped in pain. Akihiko grabbed the boy and instantly they fell into a hot, full of pleasure kiss. Akihiko dominated the kiss, swirling around the small tongue of the boy. He licked the boy lower lips and thrust his skillful tongue into the hot cavern. Misaki just let the man devour him. His face was already tinted with red blush. Akihiko thrust in and out while penetrated deeper into the boy. His free hand slowly caressed the boy's cock, rubbing the erect cock.

They continued to have sex for a few more rounds. They switched their position a few time. The room filled with the smell of sex and sweat, combined with the sound of moan and groans. For Misaki, this was the longest night that he ever had. He could not think of anything else except to just moan and respond to the pleasure while giving the man what he wanted and enjoyed it.

After a few hours of intense sex, both guys laid down on the bed, exhausted. Misaki laid on top of Akihiko's arm while the man hugged the boy.

"How do you feel…Misaki?" Akihiko broke the morning silent. Although it was already 5 in the morning, it's still dark outside.

"Emph…ok." Misaki really could not talk anymore. His body was sore and his throat was hoarse from the screaming and moan. His body was sticky, evidence of their intercourse.

"Let do it a few more rounds, maybe two more." Akihiko sat up and pinned the boy.

"No, Akihiko-san. I can't. Not more. Please… "Misaki really wanted to rest. Combined with his sore body and exhaustion coursed in his body, he could feel that he eyes seemed to shut on his own.

"A few more… than after that you can rest…"

"Please, Akihiko-san. I could not bear any more rounds, please let me rest for today. We already did it for 5 hours now. Please… I really beg you…" Misaki grabbed the man's arms and clenched the shirt. He desperately needed to rest. Nothing in this world could entice him to stay awake.

Taking the on the exhaustion state of the boy as consideration, Akihiko agreed. "Alright. It will be bad if you fell sick. Yeah, you can rest." Hearing this, Misaki instantly plopped down on the mattress. He closed his eyes and whispered a soft thank you. In seconds, he fell asleep. Akihiko just watched the boy's body moved up and down from the breathing. Could not resisting the bruise lips, he landed a goodnight kiss and whispered a soft good night to the boy although he knew that he could not hear him. He repositioned the boy, making the boy to rest his head on the pillow. He retreated to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

After the shower, he grabbed the clothes that scattered on the floor and put it by the bedside. Then, he joined the sleeping boy on the bed, grabbed the duvet and wrapped their bodies up. Akihiko watched the peaceful face of the boy, surprised as the boy seemed too peaceful after being molested by someone. He felt some uneasiness as he pondered on whether it was a good choice of forcing the boy. This thought made him stopped in his mind track and stared at the boy. The unanswered emotion that he felt earlier came hunting him again. He still did not have any answer for it. Feeling tired, Akihiko stopped thinking, pulling the boy into an embrace and fell asleep.

~End of chapter 3~

_AN: What do you think? I pondered on whether I must write the lemon or not. I felt embarrassed as it's being long time since I write lemon and I don't really know if it's good. Sorry if it not what you expected. Akihiko seems had emotion's dilemma. I tried to make it not like a rape but you judge yourself. Please reviews! Your supporting reviews that help me overcome some nasty reviews. It's really lights up my day and swarms me with many ideas. Thank you for people who favorite and follow me. Honestly I really had long way to write good story but your support really helped me to do the best. Thank you to BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf , Ino Death, Appeasement, na-ka-ma284 and NGBW for reviewing on the last chapter. I'm really grateful._


	5. Chapter 4

**Well hello! New chapter… sorry for the long wait… I had very difficult time in writing this chapter *sigh* add with pile of other works that I had to do. I just managed to take hold of this laptop today. Sorry for the mistake… I didn't really had that much time.**

CHAPTER 4

~The Next day~

Misaki slowly stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes just to be greeted by rays of blinding morning sunshine. He groaned as he still felt sleepy and exhausted. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, shifting his body around. He was surprised as his body felt sore and hurt. Immediately, he remembered last night event. The fear and embarrassment he had to bear being molested by the man. He clutched his duvet around his body and scanned the room. The said man glanced towards him while flipping through some documents, face void with any emotion. Misaki trembled under the intense gaze, averted his eyes away from the amethyst eyes. Silent ruled the room as both men refused to utter any word. Akihiko with his intense gaze while Misaki with his trembled body, covered in the sheet. After a while, Akihiko sighed, putting the documents which actually reports from his subordinates, and walked to the bed.

"Are you awake now? Or you still need some rest…" The man sat on the mattress and thrust out his hand, trying to caress the boy's cheek. Misaki who sensed the action flinched and scrambled away from the man. He clenched the sheet tighter as he tried to fight his fear which he failed miserably. Akihiko who watched this small action immediately thrust back his hand, feeling a sharp pain in his heart seeing the rejection and horror looks from the boy. He was so stupid to thinking that the said boy would forgive him. He sighed for second time that morning. For the first time in his life, he regretted his on impulse action. He should know how much the boy had suffered in his life but his carnal desire whispered to him, making him lost in high feeling.

"Go..go aw-ay! Don't touch me… Why? Why you do this to me…?" Could not hold his tears, Misaki cried, burying his face in the duvet. He regretted submit to his inner desire.

Akihiko felt really guilty which surprised him as he never cared about the feeling of his sex partner before. 'But Misaki was not my sex partner. He is-he is…' Akihiko lost in his thought of Misaki place in his heart. His thought wandered to his last night memory…

~Last night~

He could feel the water running between his silver locks. He ruffled his hair with his long fingers while thinking about that certain boy. The one that he had sexed with. 'It is a right move? I should wait for him to be comfortable but… why I could not control my action when I was around him? Why I felt so much mixed up emotion just from this one boy? Why I felt I was drawn to the boy? The boy who I just met.' Although he said that it's better to just sold him, give him to a sadist and hurt him, but his heart doesn't agreed with his words. Just looking at the innocent eyes was enough to melt his diamond heart. Every moans and groans he uttered was enough to make him gone crazy. Looking to his parent's attitude toward Misaki, made him want to rip them to pieces or just stabbed them mercilessly. He could sense such a great sorrow and pain that the boy had suffered in that long period. He bet there was no sweet memory in the life of the boy.

And when he had sex with him, he noticed that the boy was really thin and he clearly could feel the bones of the boy's body. Added with the scar… The pale scars that scattered all around his back side boiled his blood up. He never thought a mother could be that cruel.

Then, he thought was backed to the boy… Yeah, he was telling the truth. He was really a virgin. Just from looking at the completely lost face of the boy was enough to make him chuckle. 'The boy was seriously like a small frighten kitten.'

However, the mystery was why he felt so mixed up emotion just from seeing the boy suffered. All this time, he lived in a dark, cruel world where a person is not worth any ounce of attention nevertheless a glance. They were just puppets to other people who had power over them. He usually just killed anyone who interfered with his work. 'What was my feeling for you…?'

_**Just like the summer you never hesitate**_

_**I'm drawn to you like a moth is to a flame**_

_**A new horizon before our eyes**_

_**Whatever may cross our path, I'll keep this love alive**_

_**I'm falling back into the web of night**_

He snapped back to the reality when the boy, bravely, crawled slowly across the bed. Akihiko averted his eyes to the boy which made the scare little boy halt in his movement. Akihiko sighed… 'Do I really that scary… wait I raped him yesterday… no wonder.' He sighed again- fourth time this morning only- and pulled the boy. He scooped the boy up, action which he seemed to do many times these past hours since he met him. He held his unemotional face while carried the boy to the bathroom. He gently put the boy into the bath tub, which full with warm water, ruffling the brown locks before proceed to the door and closed it behind him. Misaki just blinked at the man's action, feeling confuse. His wet face from tears was washed away with the warm water. He hugged his knees to his body and buried his face in it. He sighed, thinking about his life. He lifted his head up and rubbed his bruise wrist from the man hold. He uttered some healing charm, watching the bruise slowly fade to his normal skin color. He winched as he shifted in the water. His ass was sore and hurt from all the penetration. He chanted while running his finger in the water, making a circle around him and traced pattern on the water. Seconds he finished drawing the pattern, a white ray of light glowed from the circle and crept to his body. He sighed in content when the soothing magic surrounded him, healing him from any injure. His natural ability to heal was one of his powers which he discovered when he was ten years old. He often was beaten up by his mother if he misbehaves. And the soothing white magic would swirl around him, trying to heal his wound and bruises. But some injures left him with scars as he did not heal it quickly as he often passed out after being beaten.

He thought about that certain silver-haired man, how he confused him every minute. First, he was merciful enough not to kill when he tried to attack him. Then, he showed concern and kindness to him. He also could feel the anger radiated from the man when his mother yelled at him which confused him again. He carried him to his room which happened to be a bad decision. Yeah, he raped him but he could not muster any strength to hate him for that. He felt sad-yes- but he did not feel disgust or any ounce of hate towards the older man which was weird. He thought back about yesterday's event in the main hall. He lost his mind in the midst of his consciousness…

'My life exchanged for my family's life.' The words came tumbled into his mindscape. He froze in place… 'Wait… I said that to him…right? So he chose my life… but not as I thought …' it dawn on him that he the one who proposed the idea only to accuse the man for taking advantage. 'Well, he took advantage on me… but he just took what he was given as an option for. I was so foolish. Akihiko-san held onto his words but I continued to defy my own words. I need to apologize from Akihiko-san…' With determination, Misaki cancelled the healing water, snatching the nearby bath rope and put in on. He breathed in to control his nervousness before he pulled the door open. He stepped out from the room, scanned for the man. Akihiko was sitting on the earlier chair, seemly lost in thought. Misaki paced to the man. Akihiko did not notice the boy who was frigid in front of him.

"Akihiko-san! Akihiko-san! Do you hear me…?" Misaki's voice startled the said man. Akihiko blinked and looked up to the boy. Just a few seconds before he imagined that the boy would come to him. Misaki on the other hand rubbed his hands together, easing his nervous before uttered: "Akihiko-san… sorry. I was stupid for not hold onto my own word. I bargained my life for my family's life. I'm so sorry for bothering you with my resistant…"

Akihiko blinked. 'What the boy was saying…? OH the yesterday's bargain… waits, I never thought about it…'

"SO… You still wanted to hold onto your promise." Akihiko asked.

"I-I Yeah." He had vowed to give his life in exchanged for his family's life so he had to fulfill his promise. A vow is considered a sacred promise that one had to fulfill in order to avoid losing their power or even death.

"So mote it be…" A swirl of magic's tendrils wrapped around them, signaling that the contract had being made. One had to fulfill the vow no matter what happened. Misaki knew that his life would not be same after this. Being on the man mercy… It was same like he had bound his soul to the man as his slave. Akihiko stood up, pulled the boy up before caressing the boy's cheek.

"Get dress up. Wear the uniform on the bed and joined me for breakfast." Akihiko let go of his hold on the boy and proceeded to the couch. Misaki scanned the room, surprised to see that it was not his room. He did not remember how he got here but he guessed Akihiko had carried him here which made him blushing. He went to the bed, pulling the cloth and wore it. He proceeded to the couch to enjoy his breakfast. Akihiko was drinking a cup of coffee while flipping through the document once again. Misaki sat opposite the man and ate his own share of breakfast.

Misaki was already finished eating his breakfast when a knock echoed in the room. Akihiko commanded the person to enter. Takano who Misaki met yesterday entered the room and said: "All occupants were waiting for you in the main hall."

"Very well." Taking his cue, Takano walked out from the room and closed the door.

Seconds after the door was closed, Akihiko looked to the boy and grabbed the boy's arm before pulling him into a hot kiss. Misaki just stood still not wanting to anger the man while Akihiko enjoyed the taste of the sweet flavor. He shoved the boy to the wall, trapping the small boy between him and the wall. He bit the boy's lower lip, gaining excess to the hot cavern.

He plunged his skilful tongue into the mouth. His hand already travelled smoothly under the shirt towards the hard nipple. Then, he broke the kiss as Misaki was running out of breath. Akihiko just chuckled slowly.

"Does it feel good…?" Akihiko grabbed the boy and pushed him onto the bed. Sensing this, Misaki tried to struggle but failed as the older man was much stronger, pushing him onto the mattress.

"Akihiko-san, please… no more… I couldn't take any more sex…" Misaki pled slowly from the man.

The man just chuckled. "I don't plan to ravish you… yet… well not now; maybe later… after all I had a very important meeting to attend too." Akihiko caught the boy's lip and locked the boy onto a passionate kiss. It's just a short kiss before Akihiko pulled the boy up and helped him to get dress properly.

Then, Akihiko dragged the unwilling boy out from the room towards the castle's hall.

~In the Castle Hall~

Misaki was walking side by side with the silver hair man. Although it was his home, he felt very nervous. After they walked out from the room, Akihiko just walked in silent and Misaki could not guess what the man was planning.

"Ano…Akihiko-san? What happened actually? Did my parents have done something at you?" Misaki stopped on his track and looked up to the man.

Akihiko stopped before turning around to face the teen. "Aiko, your so called mother, she once tried to seduce my father. I met her when I was seventeen years old at a banquet in my kingdom. She the one that caused my parents to get divorce and caused my mother's death. Besides, well… I don't know if you aware that your so-call parents were in debt with me. They planned to give me something for the exchange of the debt so that's why I'm going for the meeting. It's more like a negotiation." Akihiko explained to the puzzle boy. He grabbed the boy, command him to walk.

"Bu-t… but.. wait, Akihiko-san.." Misaki tried to struggle but stopped when he felt he just fight a losing battle. Akihiko's explanation dawn him that he had caused the man to never could take his revenge. He felt guilty for Akihiko as losing his mother must be a painful experience and he then interfered his plan for revenge. 'I had to apologize to him later…' He let the man to hold his hand, and proceed to the main hall.

~In the main hall~

The former king and queen were tied to their seats making them immobilize. They grimaced towards the members of The Black Demon, feeling utter disgust as they were shoved to the basement cell last night. Takano who was the one in charge for the captives just smirked thinking the last night event.

-Flashback-

"You lowlife, let me go!" The queen yelled to Takano while he grabbed the former queen, pushing her into the cell. He signaled for his units to handcuff them and tied them to the wall.

"Really, Aiko… you have to do more than that to get out from here… Well not like you will escape from here." Takano just chuckled while taking a seat outside the bar. He commanded his people to guard the basement door. The former king narrowed his eyes and showed a totally disgust face toward the black hair man. Takano smirked to the man, feeling funny to see their both faces covered in disgust. They both also were hand cuffed and tied to the wall except for the brunette who was handcuffed and sat on the floor, completely in silent.

"Akihiko just tell me to do whatever I want with you three… well I never interested in any one of you except for that little brunette, Ritsu, right?" Takano glanced to the scared boy, throwing a smirk when Aiko face turned panics. The mention boy jolt while glanced to the man.

"YOU… DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Aiko screamed while trashing out of control when Takano grabbed the brunette up and had a closer look at the boy that captured his interest. This face… I saw it before but when…

"Please, let me go… please." Ritsu averted his gaze to the ground not wanting to face this humiliation.

Takano grabbed the boy's chin and lifted it, looking to the boy's emerald eyes. Suddenly it clicked…

"Oda Ritsu…?!" Takano let his emotion to rule his face in seconds before he pushed the boy to the wall.

"What? How? Who are you?" Ritsu tried to observe the man before his memory began to play an old film.

"Senpai…?!" Finally he remembered.

"I found you at last." Takano grabbed the boy and kissed him. For Ritsu, the world now was just between him and his ex-lover.

"LET GO OF MY SON, YOU PERVERT BASTARD!" Aiko screamed again, trashing against the wall.

Takano glanced to the woman before he spoke "Try to coax with the room… There are many things for me to catch up with my lover… right Ritsu." Takano held the boy's hands and kissed them gently.

"What!? Ritsu tell me this is not true. How about An-chan?" Aiko could not believe this was happening.

"Sorry mother. I want to go with my heart this time. I already live for my entire life this far just to follow your order. I will never again lose my lover. I had enough for just one time I was separated from him just because that stupid engagement. Takano let's go from here. I was sick to call you mother. All this year you had abused Misaki-chan, I was really regretted for not putting so much fight. Farewell mother…" Ritsu grabbed the man and Takano happily leaded his lover out from the cell. Takano could hear the queen screamed and cursed him for stealing his son. He glanced to Ritsu, seeing him, clenching his heart in pain. Immediately he put his hand on the boy's and smiled to the boy.

"Well, where is your room…?" Takano whispered lustfully to the boy. Ritsu could not help to blush a very bright shade of red. Takano chuckled and grabbed the boy to increase his paces, impatiently to make love to the boy.

-End of the flashback-

Aloud bang signaled the arrival of their chief. Akihiko walked gracefully into the meeting room, portraying his royal status while hugging the small brunette in his arm. The Black Devil bowed, giving respect to their chief. Akihiko just waved his hand signaling to stop bowing. Misaki since entering the room just kept silent and walked by the man. He was nervous so he could not stop his face from turning shades of red. He felt weird to be walking by a man adding that he had to walk with his arm circling him. Akihiko took the seat at the head of the table while motioning his fellow subordinates to sit down.

Ritsu glanced to his little brother, feeling worried for him. He did not see any physical abuse from the silver hair man but he still concerned for his brother. Now, all people had sat down excluding Misaki. He did not know where he could sit considering all the nearest sits had been occupied. He decided to sit at the end of the table but immediately he was grabbed by Akihiko when the man sensed that he wanted to walk away. He grabbed the boy and made him sat on his lap in front of everybody. Misaki turned a very bright shade of red and kept his head low, his eyes to the floor. Akihiko smirked, watching every emotions played on the royal family of Astra. Besides he and his fellow subordinates, Takano and Hatori, the room was occupied by Misaki's brothers which were Takahiro and Ritsu along with his parents.

"Hello again Takashi, Aiko. Nice sleep?" Akihiko smirked.

"Don't jokes with us, you bastard!" Aiko yelled in anger.

"I never knew that was a joke." He paused while he and his subordinates chuckled. "Well I am in a very good mood today considering my beautiful night. So what are you giving me in exchange for this kingdom?" Akihiko ruffled slowly Misaki's chocolate hair. Misaki just kept stilled as he remembered their vow.

"We want to give this little insolent boy, Misaki to you in exchange for my kingdom. You can do anything to him as long as you leave us alone." Aiko smirked when Misaki starred at her in disbelieve.

"Mother! What are you thinking? Misaki is my brother and I will never agree with this." Ritsu banged up the table and stood up. Takano glanced to his lover then to the bitch. He narrowed his eyes in distaste as this woman willing to give her son to a stranger.

"It's better for him. If not for his working in the castle, I already will throw him away." Aiko huffed in annoyances. Her husband Takashi just kept silent and let his wife talked. He also hated the boy and wanted nothing from the boy.

Misaki sat silent on Akihiko's lap, gazing to the floor. His heart felt like it had been smashed into tiny pieces like a glass fall on a solid ground. Unconsciously, he gripped his pants tightly as he tried to hold the tears to flow. However, he could not hold the sorrow and his tears started to flow along his soft cheek. Akihiko sensed this immediately pull the boy into a hug, patted him to ease the pain.

"It seems you needed to offer other things, Aiko… Misaki is already mine." His declaration shocked everyone making they gasped. Takano smirked while Hatori just kept his poker face. Misaki who hear this immediately stilled. For the first time since entering the room, Misaki gazed to the man eyes, trying to find the meaning behind the man declaration. He knew he had given his life to him but the level of possessiveness in his voice shocked him.

"So it seems the negotiations failed. With this I take this kingdom." Akihiko stood up while effortlessly carried the brunette in his arms.

Ritsu shake off from his shock and immediately stopped Akihiko.

"Wait. Take me and let my brother go." Ritsu was determined to save his little brother. He was feeling guilty as he seldom helped Misaki went he was abused by his mother so this was the time for him to protect his little brother. Takano on the other hand stood up and grabbed the boy.

"What are you thinking!? Do you ever consider my feeling if you become my lord's slave?" Takano gripped the boy tightly like he did not want to let him go.

"I…I …" Ritsu stuttered.

"I'm already said that the negotiation is over. I don't want to have a fight with my right hand man just because of you."

"Ano… Akihiko-san… can you put me down?" Akihiko glanced to the brunette; with a slight nod he put the boy on his foot slowly.

"Thanks." Misaki faced his brother and smiled.

"It's alright, Ritsu-ni. I can handle it." Ritsu immediately launched himself to his brother and hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! For every thing that had happened these past years and for not saving and protecting you." Ritsu cried in silent for his little brother. Takahiro who stood watching from the side came to the two boys and hugged them both. After a while, they broke the hug and smiled.

"So, is this your decision, Misaki?" Takahiro patted his little brother the one who he really loved in this world. He regretted that he did not come to the main hall yesterday. He went to the city's post, doing his weekly patrol. He did not hear of the commotion until it had end. He went back to the castle just had to face to face with Two Black Devil, guarding the front gate.

"Yeah…" Misaki smiled while blushing.

"Well, it seems you were happy." Akihiko approached the boy and circled his arm around him.

"The kingdom was in my command now so you can do anything you want from now." Akihiko gave the two men their freedom to choose their future.

"I want to go with Takano-san." Ritsu glanced and smiled to his lover.

"NO! MY RITSU. NO, Ritsu come back. You must not go." Aiko screamed and let loose from her binding. However Hatori with his quick action held the woman to the floor.

"Throw them into the prison. I had enough of her antics." Akihiko commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Hatori bowed and proceed to dragged the screaming woman out from the room while his other guards escort the ex-king out from the room, following his miserable wife.

Misaki watched this with utter sadness while Ritsu hugged his lover in secure.

"It's best to open the castle gate and bring the people in. Kisa, Yukina!" Two men came running when they were called.

"Yes, My lord." They uttered.

"Bring the town folks into the castle ground. Order some units to lock down the border. And I expect for the people to be group in the order of the class." Akihiko waved them away.

"Yes, my lord." Off they go.

"Well, Misaki let's go." Akihiko grabbed the boy and lead out from the room.

"You are Takano, right?" Takahiro smiled.

"Ah yes." He responded.

"Just want to say… take care of my brother." Takahiro walked slowly out from the room.

"Wait, Ni-chan! Where do you want to go?" Ritsu asked.

"To my lover!" Takahiro shouted and grinned, before running out from the hall, disappearing from Ritsu's sight.

"WHAT?!"

~End of chapter 4~

**AN: How do you think? DO you like that I slipped a Ritsu and Takano scene? Tell me if you want more about the couple. And before anyone asked… well I know Misaki acted weird. He was raped but didn't feel much hate for Akihiko. You will know the answer in the further chapter. I did not want to spoil the plot. Sorry. **

**Thank to: **Ino Death**, **NGBW**,** artistreilly421**,** na-ka-ma284**,** Sekaifangirl83**,** Appeasement** and **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** for reviewing. And Thank to who favorite and follow me. I really appreciated it. It made me want to write the story although I was really busy working. (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Yeah new chapter. Sorry for delay. Many things happened in real life making me very busy. But I managed to write down this chapter. Hope everyone still reading it as I promised it will be more interesting after this.  
><strong>

**And sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

CHAPTER 5

~In Misaki's bedchamber~

Akihiko kissed the boy while pushing him to the soft mattress. The boy just moaned in respond and let the man to have his way. Akihiko licked his lower lips, gaining excess to the boy hot cavern. Misaki clutched the man shirt while Akihiko pushed the boy to the bed. They made a lustful dance of kiss with hands all over the skin. They parted away, having not enough air to breathe.

"Although I really want to devour you now… I had business to attend to." Akihiko get off the small blushed boy and paced to the window. He looked out and smirked in please when he saw row and row of people, helplessly strapped together. The adrenaline of knowing that he had all the people here bowing and helplessly putting their life on his hands made his blood lust shone.

"It's time for a feast…" Akihiko grabbed the still boy and dragged him along to the castle front yard where all the citizens of this small kingdom were held together. Misaki silently let the man leaded him the way and observed the man who apparently had changed his life completely.

"My lord, your order had been done. Do you need me to call forth the noblemen first?" Takano greeted his chief while explaining the current situation. Akihiko had let go his hand on Misaki's wrist so the boy could walk by himself. Misaki watched the fear and angry face of the people, feeling pity and nervous for what store for them in Akihiko's head. The rumor around did not helped to ease his nervousness as Akihiko was portrayed like a hungry beast that lust for blood. He narrowed his eyes, judging the man. Nobody knew that he could deduce some people just from their body languages and a few other things like their hobbies or their interest. Akihiko proved to be a puzzle for the brunette. Although he could deduce some traits like he knew that Akihiko had some creature blood and he was someone who really worked hard. However, his personality puzzled him. One minute, he was kind and caring while the other time he will showed his dark side and threatening him. What Misaki could deduce that Akihiko never showed emotion to others.

"Hmm… take them." Akihiko dismissed the raven haired man and walked to the throne like chair in the middle of the small stage in front of the people. Misaki hesitantly followed him before Akihiko gazed him and gave signal to follow him. Misaki mustered his strength and followed the said man. Misaki could catch the small smile that directed to him from the man. He really puzzled with the man.

Takano dragged one of the noblemen who Misaki recognized as one of his parents guest who came to the castle a few times.

"His name is Naomori Maoya and was in business in textile fabrics across the Silk Green Sea. He usually sold his goods in this kingdom and a few other kingdoms like Mistral Kingdom and Capricus Kingdom. His goods were highly demanded from the people and in high quality." Kisa finished his small report on the man. All the other information already was reported to his chief.

Misaki glanced to the man who seemly immersed in his own world. He was standing slightly behind the man and the black coat he wore blends him in the crowd as all the member of the Black Devil wore black uniforms.

"Die or work for me. Choose?" Akihiko gazed to the man who crouched on the ground. The said man looked up to Akihiko with puzzle face.

"What?" He uttered unconsciously.

"I will not repeat myself. Choose between the two options." Akihiko held his poker, evil face while directing his gaze to the man.

"Who want to work with you?! You bastard!" It was a fatal mistakes as in second the man drop dead on the ground but Akihiko still in his seat. This made the spectator screamed in horror and fear.

Akihiko lifted his vision and smirked evilly. His chuckle sent shiver down to the crowd including the younger Black Devil. Although, other could not see the flickers of the fear, Misaki could. He also knew how the man dies. Apparently, Akihiko put the man in a dark spell, letting his magic strangled the man as he could see the tendrils of the black magic around the poor, idiot man.

"I don't appreciate that insolent fools and idiots who seemly like to waste my time. Next!" One of his subordinates which Misaki remembered as Yukina dragged one of the women from behind the row and presented to his chief.

"She is the wife of Kimura Yoh, Kimura Saeko. They both run a tavern in the city." Kisa reported again. Misaki looked to man who he claimed to know before. However, what he saw was a completely devoted subordinate to his chief. His skill in remembering also was used in gaining information, he presumed as he could see that Akihiko nodded to the man reports like he trusting him.

"Useless." Akihiko answered which made the woman who already shivered in fear to trashing on the ground completely scared. Misaki could not bear to watch the fear woman. He felt helpless… his mind screams for him to do something but his body was against it. He was frozen to the ground; nothing in his power could help the woman in any way that could not hurt other citizen too.

"Please! Please! I will do anything, please! I can get you any information that you want, please spare me…" The woman was begging for her life while tears spilled down.

"Akihiko-san…" Although his inner battle said that he must be silent but his nature will never forgive him if he just let the woman to die. Akihiko, who heard the small whisper, turned his head to the boy behind him. He narrowed his eyes telling him warning.

"Emm… please don't kill her. S-he she- cou-ld he-lp you to give information. She worked in tavern after all. It's a perfect spot to gain information on some subject." At first, he stuttered a bit as Akihiko glared a warning sign before his feature turned to smirk and… amused?

"Kisa" Like he knew what played in his lord mind, he spoke:

"It's true Akihiko-sama, it easy to gain information in a tavern as it was a quite crowding place there. And from the information I gathered, her shop was one of the famous in this kingdom." Kisa added.

Akihiko glanced to Kisa briefly before directed his gaze to the boy beside him. He could see the brave yet scare face of the boy. He was very intrigued with the boy as he seems to hold back his wisdom. Not many know that he also could see someone aura and magic. When the first time he laid his eyes on the boy, he could not sense any magic and aura around him, however some tendrils of his aura leaked from his body when he lost his sanity like yesterday, indicating that he was magical, not some useless people. 'I need to observe him more…'

Forgetting that he still needed to give an answer for the woman, he turned back he view to the woman on the ground. He was silent in a few seconds before he said: "I hold onto your promise. If you being difficult in the later date, I will not hesitate to kill you in an instant. Take your husband with you. Dismiss." Akihiko waved his hand away, indicating that the woman could go away. The woman who still in shock blinked her eyes a few times before he bowed down, thanking the man. Kimura averted her eyes to the boy who help her earlier and stunned to see Misaki. She blinked her eyes in disbelief before Misaki cracked a small smile to her, making her understand a bit of the situation. She bowed a little to him, sending her gratitude to the third prince. Misaki just blushed a little not familiar with people's bowing to him. The exchange was only happened in a few seconds so that is why no one noticed the interaction except for Akihiko who watched this with furrow.

The event continued. Misaki did not know all of the noble people as he never attended any formal ball or dinner. He seemly did not interested and his mother would never let him attend. Not that he want to, so it served its right. Some noble family was killed because they refused to work for Akihiko. How foolish could they become? Although Misaki hated blood bath especially murder, he thought a few nobleman were ought to be kill. Some of them robed other people money and threaten to kill some low class citizen if they could not pay. Misaki was disgusted with them and did not feel any obligation to help them. He just watched them to be killed by Akihiko. 'Yeah, the kingdom is better without them…' Unconsciously, Misaki cracked a small smile and whoever saw it, they would say that it was a smile of a devil.

Akihiko in the other hand continued to observe the boy by his side. Often he said to himself that the boy was very against on murdering and killing people. However, when he killed a few noblemen, the boy did not budge or giving any indication that he would help them like the woman earlier. The boy seems approved of his action. Although he was confused with the boy's action, he did not show it on his face. Years of practice to cover emotion in the crowd made him difficult to guess. However the smile that boy unconsciously gave, treating his mask to fall, allowing a smirk to grace his face. Misaki just smile on the corpse in front of them, like an evil little devil. Akihiko could not stop a chuckle to escape his lips… 'So my little angel actually quite a devil himself…'

Another man was dragged from the crowd snapped Akihiko out from his own world. The noble family already finished to be sort of so they would continue with second class citizen. The man who was dragged in front of him seems like ordinary person.

"He is Sakai Kou. Work at a small inn in the town. No other family." Kisa finished his small report. This man seemly not had any thing important worth to report to.

Misaki who observed the man felt intrigued, like he had met him, somewhere… Then, the event that he really wanted to erase from his memory kept flowing to him. No way…this man… Misaki was shocked frozen on the ground as the event vividly displayed in his mind scape.

"Take…" Before Akihiko could uttered complete command, the man in front of him, screamed in pain. He initially shocked as green magic swirled around the man, coming out of nowhere. But when he glanced to his side, he chuckled as he could clearly saw that Misaki was the one who put the man on a curse. However, the empty eyes of the dull emerald eyes snapped Akihiko out of his amusement and a thought clicked in his mind. 'Oh no…'

He stood up, confusing others who thought that Akihiko was the one who cursed the man who writhing on the ground, screaming on top of his lung. Akihiko ignored the stare and with quick incantation he summoned a black mist, covering him and Misaki in black ball. No one could see through it so it's prefect to let his mask down. He approached the boy who was void of any emotion. He put his hand on the both shoulders and shook the boy.

"Misaki! Wake up!" Akihiko stretched his right hand and cupped the boy's pale face. He looked into the boy eyes trying to find the problem. When the emerald eyes saw him, it's flickered with emotion. Agony, sorrow and hurt written all over the boy's face. Akihiko who had watched the kind of emotion face on his whole life, for the first time, his heart felt like it had being crushed. He stared to the emerald orbs and unconsciously hugged the boy. He buried his face in the boy's neck junction and run his hand behind his back, drawing pattens to ease the boy's sadness.

"Please tell me Misaki… Don't bottle up your emotion. Let me hear it…" Akihiko looked up and stared at the emerald's orbs. The boy's next action broke his heart. He cried silently. His tears flowed along his pale face and his vision started to blur. Akihiko pulled the boy's head and buried him in his embrace, together they slumped to the ground. Akihiko let the boy to cry while comforting him. He wiped away the tears and kissed his forehead. Akihiko felt very helpless and useless. He never comforted anyone before but Misaki made him really wanted to comfort him. He could not explain his feeling right now. It's like someone had hurt him badly and beyond repair. Many foreign emotions bundled up in his heart, making him lost his composure and kissed the boy on his lips. He felt it was the best action. And surely, it's work. He cracked open his eyes that he did not remembered ever close them and looked to the boy's stunned emerald eyes. He bit the boy's lower lip and plunged his tongue into the boy's hot cavern while tracing the boy's inner mouth. He put more pressure to the kiss and to his surprise the boy moaned, like he was enjoying the small intimacy. They broke their kiss when they were desperate for air. Misaki who had surrendered to his own pool of emotions seemly managed to compose himself.

"Thank you…" Misaki whispered. He smiled a little to the man who seemly managed to calm him down. Misaki massaged his throbbing head and wiped the trails of tears on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Akihiko ruffled the chocolate locks and his face showed concern that Misaki never see on other people's face except for his brothers and friends. But Akihiko is neither his brothers nor his friends. 'Yeah… he's my master now…'

"I'm alright, Akihiko-san… I was caught up with old memory…" Misaki looked away. His eyes held the distant look, indicating he still somewhere near the memory's world.

"Tell me…" Akihiko continued to ruffle the boy's hair. Misaki snapped out from his memory and looked up to the man's worry eyes. His life is weird. Out of all the people in this world the one who really concern and worried about him was the one who he had sold his life for his family's safety. His brothers although loved him never really worked hard on getting him opened up. His parents never really cared and others people never really want to know him. But Akihiko stretched his hand and tried to help him. He did not know but his heart beat faster, watching the man's amethyst eyes.

"That man… he… tried to rape me once…" Misaki told the well guarded secret. He never told anyone about that incident; fear that people would shun him more than the ordinary treatment. Akihiko who heard the whispered stopped his caress, his eyes wide in shock.

"HE did WHAT?! That bastard!" Akihiko get up, pulling the boy with him. Then, he cancelled the spell and glared to the man who was bleeding on the ground. His sudden appearance shocked the audiences, not that Akihiko really cared. He directed his gaze to the boy who looked away from the man on the ground.

"Sakai-kun, right?" Akihiko averted his eyes to the man's pitiful plead eyes. Although his voice seem kind but his face showed how pissed off him.

"Ye-s,si-r." The man pathetically answered.

"Look at whom here… Tell me what had you done to him…?" Akihiko pulled Misaki in front the man. Sakai gazed to Misaki before something clicked in his mind.

"No way…"

"WHAT!?" Akihiko yelled, furiously. Misaki on the other hand started to shiver in fear and looked away while clenching Akihiko's uniform.

The crowds around the compound were puzzled with the event unfolded in front of them, including the Black Devil. Takano narrowed his eyes and tried to make sense of the situation.

"Pl-ease, it's no-t my-idea… the queen to-ld me to do it. Pleas-e trust m-e…" The man shamelessly begged for forgiveness. Misaki who heard about the man confession was shocked, speechless, knowing his own mother ordered the man to rape him…

In a split second, the man on the ground dropped death. Akihiko's magic strangled the man as his wrath was out of his control. He pulled Misaki to his embrace and scooped him bridal style and left the compound. Takano took charge on the situation and commanded the units to clean the corpse and paraded the people according to groups.

Back to the couple, Akihiko silently carried Misaki to their bedchamber. He effortlessly pushed the heavy oak door and tucked the boy under the duvet. Not leaving his eyes on the boy, he ruffled the chocolate locks. He sighed before said, "Sleep. You need that."

Misaki responded, looking to the man's face before whispered slowly, "Thank you…" Seconds after he said that, his eyes closed and his breathing became even, a sign of a deep sleep. Akihiko softly whispered, "You're welcome" before proceed to the dungeon for some unfinished business.

~End of Chapter 5~

**An: So what do you think? Feel free to ask any question and I try to answer it. **

**Oh i have questions, **

**Do you want Takahiro with Manami like in the canon or you want him with other person. I personally like HaruxTaka pairing but i don't really know if i want to put it in the story. So i hope, you could respond and i will take it as consideration. Before that, do you want to read love triangle story like in the canon? It's not my cup of tea but i will try it if anyone want it. **

**Anyway, thank you to:**** NGBW****,**** artistreilly421****,**** Ino Death****,**** na-ka-ma284****,**** Appeasement**** and two new reviewer: ****ILOVEGAARA**** and ****DisenchantedVampire****. I reeeeeally appreciated your reviews. Hope you all will enjoy my story. **


	7. Chapter 6

**New Update! Fewh~ I managed to write this… Well, sorry for the long wait. I was busy as I must look after my grandmother and I just got my exam result yesterday. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and sorry for any mistake. Seriously, I did not have that much time to write this not to mention checking the grammar. I hope I have my own laptop soon.**

CHAPTER 6

"…yeah…it being taken care of. Everything is ready for your departure…" Not certain what had woke him up, Misaki groan slightly in his half sleep state. He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his sore body for being sleep for so long. He registered on his back of his mind that he heard some voices before but now it's seem to be gone. He fluttered open his emerald eyes, blinking a few times to gain focus. There he saw Akihiko and Kisa, watching him. Misaki immediately sat up and looked to the men.

Taking his cue, Akihiko stood up and walked to the boy. Misaki just followed his movement from the corner of his eyes. "Are you alright?" Akihiko asked as he caressed the boy's slightly pale cheek. Misaki blushed a little before responded, "I'm alright. Just a little bit tired."

Akihiko cracked a small smile to the boy before stood up, "I need to do something in the main hall. Just take a rest and I will be back. Kisa, watch him for me." Akihiko directed his gaze to the boy behind him. Kisa bowed while Akihiko nodded before he disappeared behind the shut door. Silent ruled the room as they both tried hard to utter something. After a while, Misaki was the one who broke the silent. "Why?"

"Excuse me?" Kisa asked slightly frowned.

"Why did you betray your own country?" Misaki searched the familiar gray orbs of his best friend. Someone who he claimed to know with his heart…

Kisa sighed before he sat on the bed beside Misaki. Misaki just followed the gesture and shifted a little bit to make space for the boy. "I do this for you…"

Misaki frowned, not understanding what the boy was saying. Kisa seeing that his friend in puzzle added, "Four years ago, I went to Antitheus Kingdom, a year before I met you. There, I managed to get into some troubles which led me to meet Akihiko-sama. He somehow helped me and offered me a place in his circle. I got back to this country as a spy for him. My work was to gather information that can be useful to him and report anything happen in this country. When we met three years ago, I thought of using you at first but after a while I started seeing you as my dear friend. I really cared for you and seeing you got beaten mostly every day, I must do something. I worked really hard to gather all the information needed as Akihiko-sama had already planned to conquer this kingdom. I planned to take you away from the castle and we could live together outside. But well… my plan seemed got disrupt…" Kisa rubbed his forehead. Misaki processed the information gathered and smiled. His friend not betrayed him… he felt relief as he still could see his best friend in Kisa.

"I understand, Kisa. Just never keep secret from me. Not this kind of secret." Misaki embraced his shocked friend. Kisa touched by Misaki's kindness cried in happiness as he buried his face on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki just shut his eyes and rubbed the boy's back slowly. "Thank you, thank you; you don't know how long I really want to hear that. I'm really sorry for lying to you."

"Seems you had reconciled. Kisa… go to the main hall. There's something you had to do." Hearing the familiar voice, the two boys startled in surprise before broke their embrace and looked to the voice's direction. Akihiko with his arms cross looked back to them. Kisa took the cue to get out from the room, not missing the unusual low voice and narrow eyes. Kisa bowed to his chief and took off. Akihiko still with his narrow eyes followed the boy out. Misaki who just watched interaction startled a bit. Akihiko's voice early was laced with a bit anger and…jealousy!? And added with his low voice and narrow eyes, one could not mistake that as a predator glare. Misaki felt his heart to beat faster when he make a rather stupid assumption. Jealousy is a part of love… right? Misaki looked a way, trying to hide his blush face. 'There's no way I fall in love with the man. (He raped you remember!) But… he still was kind to me. He was so gentle with me yesterday. And he comforted me yesterday too… (But still he raped you) I know! Beside from that, he never did anything to me…' Decided to hold the conclusion in his mind, He smiled back to the man. Akihiko approached the boy and sat down on the bed. "Can you walk?" Akihiko asked, observing the boy's condition. The boy looked confuse first before answered, "Yeah… why?"

"It's time to go home."

~In the battle plane, Akihiko's office room~

Misaki sat by the window while watching the ruffle of the dark sky. He was still in his black uniform, which he really grateful as he could blend in the crowds easily. He looked around the room, relief to be alone. After Akihiko said that they would go home, he commanded him to pack his belongings and followed him. To his surprise he was led to a huge battle plane. He found out that it was one of ten battle ships that landed on the kingdom's ground. From the reports he heard, some prisoners were taken and put in the cell in the lower level of the plane. Amount them were his parents. He knew that Akihiko's would never let his parents roamed freely like he had given his brothers. Misaki, in his deepest heart also did not want his parents to be free as likely they would plot revenge and tried to cause problem. However, he tried to plead for his parent's freedom just to be cut by Akihiko, "I just asked you only this: Don't interfere." At last resort, Misaki begged for their safety which Akihiko only said, "I will make sure they alive but don't aspect me to not do anything to them." Akihiko voice left him with no argument. Misaki shut his lips and accept the condition.

He still in his mind scape as Akihiko entered the room. He walked to the boy and circled his arms around the boy's small waist. Misaki jumped in surprise before he swung his body back. He was relief to see the pair of the amethyst orbs. Akihiko nudged his head and snuggled his head in the junction of the boy's shoulder. He inhaled the sweet scent of the boy, feeling content for the first time in his life in other person company. This boy made him felt feeling that he didn't know he could feel. The amount of happiness just seeing the boy happy and stay by side… he didn't know how to say. Misaki, who earlier realized his growing feeling for the man, just let him to take comfort. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. He was happy as he could do something for other people. Akihiko released his embrace and pulled the boy out from the room. The corridor was void from any people. Akihiko led the boy to a bed chamber and entered the room together. He pushed the boy to the bed and kissed the delectable lips. He looked to the emerald orbs, mesmerized with its beauty. He rolled his body to the side, pulling the boy into his embrace and whispered to the boy, "Sleep"

¬End of chapter 6¬

~End of Part 1~

**AN: Sorry for a short chapter. This chapter marked the end of Misaki in Astra Kingdom. Next chapter is in Antitheus Kingdom. I will write more about Misaki's power as it is the main part in this story. About their relationship, I know both men was really fast in liking each other present. This is because there is something that pull them together. I don't want to spoil the plot so you had to wait for that as it will also play crucial part in this story.  
><strong>

**I want to convey my gratitude to: artistreilly421, Ino Death, na-ka-ma284, Little0Tsundere, Appeasement and Meli666 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you to people who favorite and follow the story. I really appreciated it. I'm sorry I could not reply back the review. **


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter! New chapter… really. Oh finally managed to pull this through. AHHH! Few weeks without computer is driving me nut. Luckily I still have my Smartphone to read fanfic. Anyway, this chapter centered more on Misaki's power. Please enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. With the time given to use the laptop, no wonder if I had many mistakes.**

**Some might notice that this story is broke to few parts. But it's nothing major. This story is the beginning of part two.**

Part2: _**Disguise is not a word on my page, and I must be stronger than days before…**_

CHAPTER 7

A knock startled the unfocused boy. He looked to the man who was in the same room as him. Akihiko halt in his work and looked to the door. He didn't remember that he had any appointment. Misaki also shared the same question like him as he flipped the black cover book and scanned for Akihiko's schedule. In this past month, Misaki managed to adapt to his life as Akihiko's assistant. Misaki was quite surprise with the position although he felt wary at first. He thought he would be kept inside his room, cannot go out and only needed to pleasure the man every night as that was the definition of a slave to him. It's turned out to be the opposite. Not only hr got his own room, he also could roam the inner castle by himself although he knew there are a few guards trailed not far from him. He also being given the excess to the man private's library which to his delight held many books about magic and other interesting subjects like military tactics and medicine. He sometime helped the older man to do some research as he spent quite some time in the library every day. He was happy as he could help the man with anything. He was given a room in the quarter as Akihiko which shocked some of his inner circle. He managed to meet other inner circle of Akihiko's army officer. They were quite friendly and some welcome his warmly. His first day as Akihiko's assistant or secretary like some said, many people patted his shoulder and said good luck to him. He didn't understand first but after two weeks passed, he could grasp what they want to keep secret for. Akihiko proved to be a quite hard person to handle. He had really irregular working hour, adding with the time he spend on doing his endless paperwork and doing research, led him to lack of sleep. Misaki tried to put some sense in him, telling him to take care of his health. After he blew out one day, Akihiko seemed to take it seriously after a few times of looking to him in amusement. Misaki also took the job on cooking and cleaning to make sure the man was healthy. Where the hell is the maids and servants, he did not know. He really surprise that the man was still alive this past years.

"Enter" Akihiko's voice snapped the boy out from his mindscape. He stood up and walked to the door. The door opened to reveal a man with blue haired and a man with brown haired. They seemed to startle of seeing him but quickly composed and entered the room. Misaki led them to the chairs in front of the man and gestured them to sit. Misaki went to Akihiko's side with his black book in his hand.

"Seem I managed to have your little time after a week. Don't now that the academy was really that busy." Akihiko smirked while resting his back to the chair. He glanced to Misaki signaling him to make drinks before looked back to the men in front of them.

" Bakahiko! You should know that it was very busy in this time of the year. It's the start of the new semester and the academy was busy with entrance exam and selection. Back to your letter, it was mention briefly on the matter. I needed to tell you that it was not easy to pass the exam." The brunette answered.

"Hiroki, I know that you were busy so that's why I told you to come any time. Back to the matter… Misaki, come here." Akihiko gestured for the boy to come to him. Misaki looked back to the man and without saying anything walked back to him.

When Misaki stopped in his early spot, Akihiko said "I want you to evaluate this boy and tell me the result. I need him to sit for the academy's exam and enrolled in the academy for this year."

His command surprised other occupants. Misaki blinked in surprise while Hiroki looked to the Akihiko in disbelief. "You want the brunette to enter the academy. You know that it was not easy to enter the academy. And didn't he work for you here. If he enrolled in the academy, how he could work for you?"

Akihiko just arched his eyebrows and said "He's will still working with me but to become an officer in the kingdom, he must have a certificate, proving his reliability."

Hiroki seemed lost in his thought. The blue haired man who just silent since entering said, "It can be arranged. But I think he only had to take the core subjects as he must had time to come to work here. At least that's what we could do." Akihiko though about it before answered, "Good idea, Nowaki. But, I think it's better to decide later. After all, Misaki will choose his own subjects."

"Ok. But the question is: will he pass?" Hiroki arched his eyebrows. Akihiko smirked before saying "You will be surprise."

/

Blasting the projected shield, Misaki ran around the man with a wood staff on his right hand. It's had been five minutes since the exam started. The battle exam was to defeat a man who just graduated from the academy. Hiroki seemed to be challenged by Akihiko. After Akihiko mocked that Misaki is stronger than he think, Hiroki summoned a level-8 officer which only graduated a few months ago. Antitheus Kingdom was a military based kingdom which still be ruled by royal family. There are Akihiko only left that eligible to take the throne and ruled the kingdom as his family was all dead. The Black Devil is the name of the military officer. There are 8 level of officer. Usually the inner circle is the Level-3 to Level-1 officer while newly graduated officer will started as Level-8 officer and they will work hard to climb the hierarchy. There are a few ways to be promote to new level such as pass the exam with flying color or having the king which is Akihiko or a few of the inner circle to promote them directly. Usually they are people who render a service in any form that help the military or the kingdom. They were being given badge with different colors to show their rank which are blue for Level-8, green for Level-7, Light-Orange for Level-6, Soft-Yellow for Level-5, Dark Brown for Level-4, Bright-Purple for Level-3, Red flame for Level-2 and Silver-Black for Level-1 officer. Military Officer was also the ministry in the kingdom. They had their post and department to work on and make sure the kingdom flow smoothly.

Back to the exam, Misaki chanted a water jet spell, hitting the man as he stumbled to the floor. He used his water element spell as he thought it was safer than using other elements. He had mastered a few elements and sub-elements during his self-training. He was surprised with the man ability as he thought that it will be more challenging than this as he heard that the academy was very hard to pass. He watched as the man regain his composure and stand back. The man blast a jet flame towards him. Misaki with his quick reflex projected a caged shield, protecting him from all angle. He twirled the wooden staff, chanted and transformed the staff to a long ice spear. The objective of this duel is to point a weapon towards your opponent and make them surrender. He cancelled the shield and dashed towards the man. Seeing the man readied to blast fire from his fire gun, Misaki jumped and rolled his body in the air and landed behind the man's back while pointing his ice spear to the man. The man who he learnt early as Ando froze before he canceled the fire gun. He chanted which Misaki knew as engulf Spell, Misaki transfigured the ice spear to diamond spear laced fire. Ando thought he managed to melt the spear but he was wrong as he turned back just to be greeted by the fire-diamond spear. Misaki smiled and shove the spear to the man's neck, closely to his throat.

"I surrendered" Ando raised his hands, signaling the exam ended. Misaki cancelled the spell and the spear turned back to the wooden staff. He turned around just to be greeted by four paired of shocked eyes.

¬Earlier during the exam¬

Akihiko watched the boy who he grew to be fond of dashing around the battle ring. From his observation he learnt that Misaki was a water user. The power he used to break the shield shocked him. Misaki seemed to just break it with ease. He continued to watch and was shocked again as Misaki projected a caged shield, a level-5 shield, blocking his opponent's attack. He watched the others who beside him who also shocked with the event. He watched in amazement as Misaki transfigured the staff to ice spear. This proved that Misaki also learnt sub-element of the water: ice. And to able to transform to a spear was amazing. He knew that the boy was powerful as he had once taste the boy's magic and aura around him but not to this extends. He watched as Misaki dashed, spun in the air and shove the spear to the man. However, the man didn't seem want to surrender, casted an engulf spell but to his amazement, Misaki transfigured the ice spear to fire-diamond sear. With a small smile on his face, Misaki defeated his opponent. He spun around and smiled to him. Akihiko was frozen in shock. Misaki could use water, ice and fire elements. Water and ice elements, he could understand. But fire element… It was another main element. To be able used two main elements showed the boy was very powerful. The boy was really a wonder to him.

He watched as Misaki walked to him and bowed slightly to him. Akihiko smirked. Be able to find this jewel among the stones, really made him proud.

"How!?" Hiroki who stood by Akihiko uttered in amazement and slight frown. He eyed the boy, disbelief shown on his face. Misaki looked to the man, confused.

"Excuse me?"

Regaining his composure, Hiroki said: "How you can use two main elements? Usually, a person only can use one main element. Only a few can use two main elements." Seeing the puzzle looks of the boy he added:"Main elements are types of magic that a person's core to be compatible. There are four main elements which are fire, water, wind and earth. As an example, Ando, the one who you fought earlier, his main element is fire which meant his core develop to support fire magic. He prone to use fire spell than using others elements as his spell will be weak. In your case, you managed to use water element and fire element with ease so I don't think you just trying to use fire magic. It's seemed you already learnt fire magic along with water magic which makes it was as strong as the other." Hiroki explained still with frown. Misaki eyed the man nervously as the man seemed to glare at him.

Nowaki on Hiroki's left side added, "Beside your talents in elements magic, your skill in other magic field also amazing. You managed to summon a caged shield which really difficult as it was a level-5 protection spell which only be taught to the final year's student. However, only a few students managed to master it, so that's why it's amazing for you to project the shield with ease. And your transfiguration, it's excellent. I never see someone could turn magic staff to weapon. Well, maybe except, Akihiko-sama here." Nowaki pointed to the silver haired man beside Hiroki.

Misaki never a person who really got compliment before blushed in embarrassment. He never knew that there are more to his power than he knew. He thought that other could learn magic like him. He remembered back in his early life, discovering magic was one of his sweet moments. He learnt to control the magic when he was ten years old. He always went to the wood near the castle to practice and learnt or read books which he stole from the library. He risked his life by stealing book as his mother forbade him from reading. Anyway, he was happy that he stole the books as it made him discovered the wonderful world of magic.

"Ok… I think I understand. But what's about ice element? It was not a main element right?" Misaki asked. Anything about magic always amazed him.

"Ice element is a sub-element to the water which meant a water user could learn ice magic along with water magic. Other example is blue-flame element which is a sub-element of the fire." Hiroki answered.

"Ok. So it not common to use two main elements… But what about using all four elements?"

"WHAT?!" Misaki looked sheepishly with a silly grin while looking at their shock face.

~End of chapter 7~

**Hmm… 4-Element user… what will happen after this discovery? Tune to next chapter.**

**SOOOO, I hope you enjoy it. I admit this story is far more that finish. But I really hate that I did not have my own laptop to work on this story. Borrowing someone laptop is really suck as you had wait and ask their permission first. But rest assure, I will never abandon my story. Although I take long time to update, I will still finish this story. **

**Before that, Thank you to: Ino Death, na-ka-ma284, Appeasement and TeenBeesWax for leaving a review for the last chapter. I will take it to consideration and sorry for not replying. I really had not enough time to write a message. Sorry! **


	9. Chapter 8

**New Update! Hihihi. Sorry for the long wait. I hoped this chapter wills apse you. **

**Anyway, JR and SIH is not mine. And sorry if there is any mistake. I just managed to check it only one time. **

**Please Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

"Misaki wake up…" A low husky voice whispered to his sensitive ear. Misaki, who was half asleep, yawned and popped up his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes blinked a few times to regain focus. He scanned around, shocked to see Akihiko hovered above him with his hands pinned him to the bed. Misaki looked to the man, blinking asking him what he wants. Akihiko lowered his body, stopping in front of Misaki's face; just a few inches away before sealing the red dry lips. Misaki startled a bit before he submitted to the growing pleasure. His hands snaked to the man's neck, locking their position. Akihiko traced the lips before biting it, asking for entrance. Misaki unconsciously parted his lips allowed the man's tongue to plunge into his mouth. Immediately, his tongue found the others. Akihiko licked the other tongue while sucking and nibbling the boy's mouth and tongue. Amidst the moment, Akihiko ran his hand on the boy's expose skin before going to the south, near the boy's private area. He moved slowly, tracing the skin trying to build the pleasure before suddenly, Misaki shoved the other man away.

"STOP!" Misaki hugged himself as nightmare came to his mindscape. He knew he had promised the man's his pleasure but it seemed to live up his first time doing it. He shivered as many bad thoughts came to him. Akihiko who watched the boy's reaction sighed. He knew that he should give the boy more time but whenever he was around the boy, he seemed could not control his urge. It did not help much now as he realized the mixed emotion he been had when he was around the boy. He came to the term. Yeah, he had fall in love the boy. He realized this feeling during the first week he came home. One night, feeling sudden down he went to the library to cool down. That day was the anniversary of his mother's death. He already went to her grave but it could not lessen his painful heart. His mother was the only one who he ever loved. Everyone thought that she died from illness but he knew that Aiko had killed her. Thinking how he had let that bitch lived because of the promise he made with that boy made him furious. He had longed to kill that woman but somehow looking to that boy's eyes, he could see himself in that eyes. It was the same eyes when he was small, holding to a piece of love that he had. He didn't remember how a small arms circling him, crying together while whispering word of assuring but he remembered seeing the silhouette of his mother in the sky. He froze while trying to understand her message: "Lived happily now as love once again shone on you…"

The mist disappeared in a blink of eyes. His tears had stooped flowing and he smiled. His mother's words finally made him realized… He looked to the boy's who crying for him and kissed him to stop his tears. He gently picked the boy up and held him on his lap. He smiled to the boy, whispering thank you to him. The boy's flush face made him smiled. He now understood his mixed up emotion. He loved this boy…

Snapped back to the reality, he slowly rubbed the boy's back, trying to ease his fear. He had promised himself to wait for the boy but he seemed to begin lose control. Added with that today was Misaki's first day on going to the academy didn't help to ease his urge. He sighed before saying, "I'm sorry…"

He got up, spun around before disappeared behind the door. Misaki watched the door, blinking. He somehow was ridden in guilt as he remembered Akihiko's hurt face. He had came turn with his heart. He already realized that he had fall in love with Akihiko. Somehow many people would ask how on Earth he could fall in love with the man who raped him once and literally stripped from his freedom. But… he thought it was not a bit deal. Love is blind. A phrase that he always heard seemed to fit his situation. How many times he already told his heart that it was impossible to love that man but his heart still warmed up to accept the impossible fact. Somehow there is unspeakable and explained pull toward the older man that made his heart swelled in happiness when he was nearby. He loved Akihiko but at the same time he was scared… Yeah, his fear of rejection caused him to seal his feeling away in his deepest heart. He also did not know whether he could trust Akihiko completely. He did not know Akihiko for that long and till this day, he still could not crack the mystery which is Akihiko himself. He tried to act tough but somehow his self control also started to crumble. He sighed before get up to dress himself up.

~Hiroki's office, in the academy~

"This is your timetable. Because of your circumstances, you're only needed to take core subjects. There are five subjects you must took which is transfiguration, Special Element, Attack & Defense (AD), Medical studies and Potion and lastly History. AD is the class to evaluate and improve your fighting skill. For Special Element or SE, you had to choose which element that you want to study further. I know you use water element earlier in exam but you still could choose others as you can use any element magic." Nowaki explained to Misaki. The brunette thought about his main element and said: "I would choose water element. I liked to use water than others."

"Alright. Take this badge. It will serve as ID in this school. I know you already know that there are four main elements. Students are divided to four houses according to their main element. You will have a room in Aqua Dorm. It is the dorm for Water user. I already arranged so that you will only have the room for yourself. Akihiko-sama told me that he expected you to come to the main palace when you do not have class during the day. That's all you can go to your class." Nowaki smiled to the boy, assuring him. The nervous boy smiled back and thanked him for his assistant. He did not know where Hiroki was. He was shocked to know that the brunette is the academy's principal while Nowaki is the vice-principal. He gulped every time he remembered the brown haired man intense gaze at him like he was inspecting him. This become more subtle when he told them he can wield all the four elements. How on earth he can wield all four elements? He still did not know. For the longest time he remembered in his life, he always could control main element with ease. They seemed to know something but didn't tell him anything. Hiroki muttered something that he needed to research about him. Misaki just shrugged, not likely they will tell him from the looks on their face.

He snapped out from his thought as he reached his classroom. He already was given specific direction. Luckily he found the classroom. Although he is a new student, Nowaki told him that today is also the first day of the semester. He can avoided unnecessary attention as a new student in the academy. He took a seat in the front row, feeling nervous. Akihiko put so much trust in him to do well in class although he never said that. He just felt it from the older man's gaze and word. He felt really nervous as this was his first time went to school. Back in his kingdom, he only managed to self study and asked his brothers to tutor him. Speaking of his brother, Ritsu came about a week ago. Ritsu somehow managed to work under Takano as his assistant. He did not need to attend the academy as he already graduated from a boarding school and had his graduation certificate. Both brothers shared their stories. Ritsu was surprised when Misaki said: "Ritsu-ni… I think I fell in love with Akihiko-san…"

"WHAT?! How… didn't he…" Ritsu grabbed the boy's shoulder and shake him.

"I know Ritsu-ni… but I felt so much mixed up. He was really kind to me… apart from the first time, he never forces me to pleasure him and he also gave me my own room. My heart never could stop beating faster when he was around me. Ritsu-ni, I don't know what I must do." Misaki buried his face in his brother's embrace. He felt really confuse with his emotion.

"So, why you don't tell him that you love him?" Ritsu arched his eyebrow and looked to his little brother. Misaki who hear this, immediately shot up his head, "I can't! What if he rejects me? You know him, Ritsu-ni. He can have any woman or man he wants. I'm just a teen, barely know anything about this world. How he will ever like me?"

Ritsu sighed, "I know that and you stupid enough to make a vow to him. And now you stuck with one side love. But I think you better tell him if you want you feeling to be heard. You never know his feeling if you never voiced out."

Misaki snapped from his thought and his hand immediately snaked to the locket hung around his neck. It was a portkey to his room in Akihiko's palace. Feeling the man's magic calmed his nervousness. He just had to survive this class and went home. Home to Akihiko.

Hiroki browsed along the tall bookshelves, trying to find any notes on person who can wield all main elements. It had shocked him that Misaki had that so much untrained power. He felt magic hummed contently around the boy, making him astonish. Losing in his mind, Hiroki did not see a black cover book hummed in light blue magic before flew to the pile of other books on the messy table. The once black cover shone before stop, leaving a complex pattern on the cover. Inside the book, a pair of pale emerald orbs popped out and scanned her surroundings. Feeling happy and anxious she mumbled, 'Finally, I'm awake…'

~End of Chapter 8~

**AN: Who is that woman? Wait for the next chapter. About Misaki special power also will be elaborate in the next chapter.**

**Before that, Thank you to: na-ka-ma284, a writer in paradise, artistreilly421, TeenBeesWax, Ino Death, Appeasement and a guest for reviewing the last chapter. I had the urge to surpass my first story's total review. I hoped I will get it. Haha, anyway, I will quite busy with preparation for college or university intake this upcoming months. I hope my father would buy me my own laptop before I go to university as I want to continue writing this story. As I said, it's still far from finish. The funny side is I never intend for this story to be publish or making it this quite long. I got this idea about two years ago and write it down on a book during a holiday. My first story only ranged in 30K words only with a total of 25 chapters while this story it's only had 8 chapters but already ranged in 20K words. Somehow, I was proud of myself as I managed to push myself to write it longer**.

**Anyway, until the next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Hiroki rubbed his temple as he sighed in tiredness and frustration. Takahashi Misaki or he called brat is a little mystery that he tried to break. Having magic literally hummed around his body, his magic felt natural to him. And his core which could support all 4 main elements added his curious and puzzle. He scanned through the secret and old documents in the kingdom archive. After meeting the said boy and watched him going through his opponent with ease, he could not help to marvel at the boy's power. His aura seemed to web in complete pattern but flow with ease. People liked Misaki is rare and appear only a few times throughout the history. The latest before him is a woman named Kagamine Yuri. No one really knew what had happened to her and her identity remained mystery to them. She disappeared one day. Rumors said that she got pregnant but no one really sure about that.

Hiroki pulled a large old book from the pile. He looked to the book in puzzle as he did not remember taking this book form the archive. He ran his hands on the book spine, surprised with the smooth surface and dust-less cover. There is no title of the book written on the book, just weird patterns and symbol. Hiroki flipped open the book and was greeted by a picture of a beautiful black-red haired woman. She wore light blue robe and her long hair was let loose. Her emerald eyes shone with wisdom and power. Hiroki was stunned when the picture moved and spoke.

"It's being years since someone worthy found this book. What do you seek knowledge for?" The woman eyed the shocked Hiroki. Breathing in, Hiroki composed himself. He eyed the woman first before said:

"Nice to meet you, My Lady. I was searching for knowledge on person who could wield all four main elements."

The woman looked to Hiroki in surprise before she held her unemotional face again. She scanned the man, trying his intention. "What you want to do with the information that you gain?"

Hiroki was surprised to be asking with that question. "My King commanded me to search for the information. A boy in his teen came home with him from the Kingdom of Astra. The kid could use all four main element and really high skill in magic. He told me that he studied by himself and never had formal education. His aura also felt like it coiled around him but flow with ease." The woman arched her eyebrow before muttered: "Seem a Natural Crafter to me… A boy…? How old he is?" She looked up after having an internal thinking with herself.

"I think he is 18 years old." Hiroki answered.

The woman's eyes become wider before she asked in urgency: "Did he have brown hair and a paired of emerald eyes? Did he have a mark behind his neck in the shape of a crescent moon?"

Startled with the woman's question, Hiroki answered: "Yes, he has brown hair and emerald eyes. But I don't know if he has a mark behind his neck."

"What is his name?" The woman eagerly asked.

"Takahashi Misaki." With that answer, tears silently fall from her emerald eyes. Tears of joy and sad.

'I found you at last my child…'

Flipping through the pile of document on his desk, Akihiko sighed in tiredness. He already managed to go through three pile of paper works, leaving him tired and exhausted. He rested his back on the back of the comfy chair. He sighed and directed his vision through the tall window glass with ward layer upon layer of protective barrier and magical absorb spell. The clear glass gazed upon the lively city of the Antitheus Kingdom. Despite the godly late hour in the night, the city still shone with bright neon light from the magical lamp. Normal citizen enjoyed the peaceful and comfortable lives in the city while the army officer who in charge of the safety of the kingdom worked tidily through the hours. His thought ran to certain brunette. He hated himself for planting doubt and mistrust which he could see in the deep of the emerald eyes. He never once appreciated one declaration of love and affection simply he never believe in them. His only love was his mother who sadly left him alone in this cruel world in his early stage in life. He grew up to become cold hearted and cruel person just to conceal his venerable and fragile heart. Growing without love and people to depend, he understood the brunette feeling as he went through the same as him. Somehow, the fate brought two desperate souls together. His thought was ended as a knock echoed throughout his office. He raised his eyebrow, guessing who want to meet with him this late in the night. He commanded to enter and surprise to see Hiroki, clutching a thick black book, walked into his office and sat on the opposite chair.

"So what bring you this late in my office when you can use the time with your big blue bear." Akihiko smirked when Hiroki flustered in anger.

"WHY YOU! I don't come here for that. I found something that you be interested to knowing." Hiroki slammed the heavy black book onto the messy desk. "And try to tidy up your desk once in the while."

Akihiko lean backward and said: "I could if I finished the paper work."

"Judging from the experience, your work never finished. Anyway, I want you to meet someone." Hiroki flipped open the book and the woman earlier gazed to the two men.

"Well, meet Kagamine Yuri, one of the Natural Crafter in the history." Akihiko eyed the woman in surprise.

"Nice to meet you, My Lady." Akihiko bowed his head a little showing respect towards the powerful woman. Hiroki had put the book upright and lean towards a pile of other book and took a seat opposite from Akihiko.

"Nice to meet you also, King of Antitheus Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet the descendent of the old and powerful vampire clan. It's being a long 20 years since I last met your clan. Tell me, is there anyone left beside you?" Akihiko's eyes were wide in shock before composed himself back. No one outside his family knew about their clan and to hear someone asked about it in complete awareness, made his heart beat faster. A glance to Hiroki revealed that he was as shock as him, maybe more as for large part of his life, Akihiko never told his childhood friend about his family as it was a very heavy guard secret.

"Pry to tell me, how you know about my family's secret?" Akihiko narrowed his eyes in cautious. Someone who knows about his certainly knew about their weakness and he could not afford for the information to fall to wrong hand. After all, there's still a few less known royal bloodline from his descendent that still alive out there.

The woman just released a small chuckle and said, "Don't be so tense. Yes I know all about your family but rest assure, I will not act on it. The information will be kept secret for as long as I live." Kagamine's words assured the king that it still a secret.

"Wait, what do you meant that you were still alive?" Hiroki caught up to the woman words and frown in puzzle.

"Well, that was the million dollar question? If I still alive, where am I?" Kagamine answered in riddle. Akihiko frown and his thought wandered. Thinking back in his past memory…

Then something clicked in his mind.

"Wait, I know. Mother told me about her best friend who suffered from losing her husband and my uncle cast off a spell and traps her soul in a red stone, one of the Jewels of life, the Ruby of Trapped Soul. It was said that the ruby was created by a man in late 50's when his wife was sick. To ensure that her soul was still with him, he created the ruby from an unknown material. However, he only managed to trap her soul in it, making her unhappy and when he died, greedy people started to fight over for the jewel. It was said, the soul that was trapped in the ruby still live in there, trapped without any way could get out. It was one of the curse items that were seal away in a dungeon to avoid anyone using it. Apparently, someone had managed to find it and used it." Akihiko mused over what had being told by his mother once upon a time. He still remembered how his mother told him with hatred and disgusts as many people fought to gain the Ruby for the purpose of power without thinking about how the soul trapped in the ruby, screamed in agony and misery.

"Yes, it's correct. And the answer to the question above, I was trapped in the Ruby after I manage to infuse my aura and magic into this book. It's allowed me to communicate with people like you. To make sure that it will never fall into wrong hand especially the one who held me captive in the ruby, I casted a spell." Kagamine had the distant look in her face as she remembered the suffer she had to endure from the greedy people who want powerful Natural Crafter like her. She once got kidnapped by others Kingdom's king and some were from the creature's leader.

Akihiko and Hiroki just let the woman to collect herself and understood that she needed the time to reminisce about her past. The sudden question startled them both.

"So… Where is Takahashi Misaki?" Akihiko tensed as he eyed the woman. One thing that the woman knew about his family but it was another thing if it's involved the brunette. There's nothing he would not do to make sure that Misaki save and alive. However, there's a flick of hope and happiness in her eyes that made Akihiko released his tense shoulder. Somehow he could see deep in the familiar emerald eyes that he could trust the woman.

~0~

Sitting by the bedside, Akihiko gazed to the sleeping form of his love. The peaceful and beautiful face made his heart beat faster. Kagamine's words run turmoil in his mind. He was startled when Misaki shifted in his sleep, lying on his right side, exposing his slender soft neck. In the moonlight, he could see clearly the mark of the crescent moon on his back neck. Akihiko traced the moon shaped mark and wandered in his mind.

**Flashback**

"We, the Natural Crafter had their bond mate or soul mate, depending on the mate's feature. Some were bonded with magical creature, some were bond with wizard. The mark on our back neck showed us the type of our mate. Like me, I had the shape of a lightning bolt, meaning that my mate was a wizard. It's rare for us to have more than one mate. However… Misaki's mark was a crescent moon, signaling that his mate was a dark magical creature."

'Misaki has a mate?!' The sudden thought filled him in jealousy. Kagamine observed the man and asked.

"What's the date is today?"

Startled, Hiroki answered "It's 20th of December."

"Had Misaki passed his 18th birthday?"

"Yes." Akihiko answered, puzzled in the direction of the question.

Kagamine's eyes were wide in shock. "Who is his mate?!"

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko asked, his heart racing.

"A Natural Crafter bonded on his or her 18th birthday. That's why the parents usually tried to find a suitable candidate for the Crater. On that day, their magic and aura matured and they needed their bonded mate magic to stabilize the magical's core. It's sort like a wedding for them but deeper. This will make the two magic bonded together and the crafter will be more powerful. So I asked again, if you didn't understand, who had bed him on his 18th birthday?"

**End of flashback**

Akihiko looked back to the brunette, lying on the bed peacefully. He caressed the soft cheek, his mind going on turbulence. 'I'm sorry, Misaki…' The guilt of trapping the boy in unwanted bond ached his heart. As he gazed to the brunette, he determined to make the brunette to fall in love with him. 'Only time will tell'

~End of chapter 9~

**AN: Fewh~ finish writing. Sorry for the long wait. Being busy with college entrance plus with writer block. This chapter may be little boring but it was necessity. It explained why they two attracted to each other as they bonded without their knowledge. And for Kagamine, my OC, she will play important part in this story. Just wait and see. Sorry, for any mistakes in the chapter. **

**By the way, I'm on the hunt of good Japanese song. Please! Please! Share some of your favorite. I'm dying in boredom here. #haha#**


	11. Chapter 10

**Miss me? Sooorry for the long absence. I'm in a college now, pursuing medical course in Pharmacy. It's being hell. So busy to adapt to new life and having too many work to do. I managed to spend time writing this chapter as now I had my own laptop. Bless my father for that. Finally having my own laptop. Anyway, this chapter is super long as I couldn't stop myself. A special thank you for your patience and your support. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes. Already check it but I could just missed it. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own JR or SIH. But I own the plot so to speak. (hihi)**

CHAPTER 10

"NOOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T!" A raven hair woman ran as a stranger hold a baby in his hand. The baby gurgled as he was raised up in the air. The man held a bloody sword, blood trailed down from the blade, pooling on the ground. The woman stopped in her tracked when blue magical rope from four directions tied her down to the ground. Shocked, she stumbled to the ground, releasing a painful scream as the binding bound her magic in her core. Her long black hair covered her face as she bowed lower to the ground, trying to ease her pain. Another woman with silver hair dashed through the opening just to be blocked by another brown haired woman. The silver haired woman was trapped in a strong closure, a huge white cage that constricted her magic and aura. They literally walked through their enemy traps, in the purpose of saving the baby. The small brown hair baby could feel the pain that her mother felt, cried.

"Misaki, it's ok, love. Wait for me. I will come to you." The bounded black hair woman closed her eyes. She could feel her magic was bound to her magical core. Opened her eyes again, she summoned all of her strength and power and poured to the magical binding and overpower the rope. The man realized the woman's plan, quickly throw fire to the woman. The woman had a few seconds to cant before she was engulfed with fire. A thick wall of earth surrounded her as the ropes around her snapped. She managed to free herself but this cause her magical to decline. Her magic swirled around her uncontrollable as she ended her magical wall. Slamming both her hands to the ground, she collected her breath. The man took the chance, raised his hand and a magical circle formed around her. Still tired from her previous battle, she could not manage to defend herself as snake of magical thread found her wrist and foot, snapped her bound to the ground, lying down. Her eyes wide in recognize as a ruby in a Tiara was brought upon her and place on her.

"No, that can be…"

"Yes, it's what you think it is." The man answered.

"Why you do this Murasaki! You're once my best friend and now you want to trap me. WHY?" The woman glared and shouted to the man as he knelt down on the ground beside her. He stretched his hand and caressed her face. The woman tried to back away but the tight binding prevented her.

"It's your fault for choosing him over me, Yuri. Why do you choose him? I know you in my whole life but just five months meeting that man, he snatched you away from me. Unforgivable. ME, who love you and took care of you since we were kids but you easily choose that foreign wizard, forgetting about me. What he had that I don't have?"

"Murasaki no Baka! You're still my best friend! I could not help to fall in love with him. He was my mate and now he's dead. You killed him, knowing he was my whole life. You snatched away my child in hope of what? In hope I will marry you. NO way. My Mate is Takurai-san till the end of my life." Yuri tried to hold her tears not wanting to show her weakness to the man she once trust with her life. But the slight whimper from her baby snapped her control and tears started to fall down.

"Don't cry… please, Yuri." Murasaki wiped the trails of tears that came faster as Yuri looked to her baby.

"Please, Murasaki. Please look after my child. He's innocent. Please. Just consider this as my last wish as your once best friend. Please, let Misaki live."

After that, the scene became blurry and the last thing could be seen was Yuri smiled as she gazed toward her baby. 'Please be alive, my little Misaki…'

~0~

Misaki snapped from his slumber at the same time the dream ended. He did not know how but his heart told him it was not just a mere dream. He felt connected to the woman named Yuri and looking at the woman with blood all over and bound to the circle, he vaguely could summarize the ending. He felt really lost and helpless. He hugged his knees together trying to ease his trembling. He did not realize that he had company until he felt a pair of strong arms around him. He looked up from behind his bangs just to meet a pair of amethyst orbs. Akihiko rubbed behind his back and patted his head soothingly. He did not know how long they stayed in the position until Akihiko broke the hug. The said man was just silent while caressing his soft cheek. Misaki leant to the warm hand finally registered that it was cold and snow fall from the sky slowly. It had being four months since he met Akihiko. And not in a day, that Akihiko forgot to shower him with soft caress and affection which only made his heart fluttered more than normal.

"It's winter break today. What's your plan for the day?" The sudden question startled the said boy. Misaki blinked a few times before the question could be registered in his mind.

"I don't really know. Maybe I go through the notes some time and go practice. I think on learning a few new spells today." Misaki looked to his messy desk, taking note on the spell he wanted to master. He remembered putting the list under a book.

Akihiko sighed when Misaki started to think about his work. "Misaki, stop. It's a holiday and you should take a break once in a while. You already work enough." Akihiko pulled the boy and directed him to shower and dress.

"Join me after you dress." With that, Akihiko walked out from the room, leaving the pouting boy. Before he went out, he glanced back once and chuckled when looking at the boy's pouting face. His chuckle made the boy blushed. Things started wrong the first time they met but after this long four months, they seemed to become close and acted normally. Misaki with his cute order and Akihiko with his smug and smirk face. Anyway, their day seemed to become more enjoyable although they never crossed the line. Both held their buried affection and love in their heart. One who scared that he will be turned off while the other scared that the boy will hate him. However, they never could push the force that always attract to them no matter how they fought to control themselves, resulting on the once in a while heated kiss.

Misaki walked out from his room after dress up. He wore a simple light blue shirt and out on his sweater. It is winter which meant it was hell cold outside. He padded to the open porch and took his normal seat in front of the man. Although they were outside, a magical dome prevented the snow from falling on top of them and their surroundings. The inside dome also felt warmer as heating charm was place around it. Akihiko glanced in a second toward the boy before continued his reading. He was reading a wizardry newspaper as he could see moving picture in it. However, it's seemed from foreign country and he never saw one first. Misaki ate his breakfast in silent, content to enjoy the serene scenery of the snowy country and comfortable silent. He went through some of his note in his mind while taking a sip of his morning tea. Then, he remembered his promise with Chiaki (which he had met in his academy and befriend) to exchange present for the upcoming Yule. The students of the academy must attend a Yule party in 27th December as the main event of the year. For Misaki, it will the first time he would attend a big event like the Party. Although he said party was held in the academy; other people like the ministry, the aristocrat, and the high rank army officer will attend too. And Akihiko surely will attend as the most powerful figure in the kingdom. Sometime, Misaki could forget about their position as Akihiko rarely showed his position and like to lay low. He tried to think of a present suit the boy when Akihiko snapped close the newspaper and threw it carelessly on the table. He sighed before a smirk graced his face.

"It seems he finally on the move." Akihiko mumbled while losing in his own mind. Misaki eyed the man feeling confuse but just shrugged it. Akihiko is the king of the kingdom. No matter where and when, there will always problem that he needed to be solved and to look at. Although sometime he really lazy to do his work, he always think about how to improve his kingdom. Many new laws had been made in this past two years of his regime (Which he learnt from his history class). Many people were thankful and respect the young king. He managed to control the crime rate with increasing the number of patrol and giving more heavy punishment to the outlaw. He also encouraged many youngsters to join the military academy with opening a department for scholarship for lower class citizen, resulting in a huge number application for new student. Many new knowledge field was made like healing, potion makers, Spell crafter, Weaponry and the latest is scholar (People who want to work at the academy or in office). Normal citizen could enjoy working and living in comfortable and safe kingdom. Misaki learnt that the rumor about Akihiko been a tyrant because he managed to conquer quite large numbers of small countries, resulting sometime in blood bath. He risked his reputation because he believed that with the small country joining together, they can control and regulated people who crossed between the magical world and the human world. This is to ensure that normal human will not found them and starting a new Magical-Human war. The laws of crossing between two worlds become even stricter. As the result, the kingdom become more prospers as many people came to work in the kingdom rather staying in the mundane world. Misaki also learnt that magical creature took refuge in this kingdom as new laws had been made to not harming them unless they were being a threat to them. Many creatures sanctuary was build like werewolves' sanctuary and werecats sanctuary. This action gained the respect of the people making them proud of having Akihiko as their king. Misaki was quite shocked when learning this in his history class. Somehow, Akihiko's image changed slightly from his former view. Although he knew that Akihiko still had his cruel and sadistic side (which he saw when torturing criminal and outlaw), He also had his reasonable side and his loving side although sometime he could catch a glimpse of a lonely and longing side. This past 4 months although he could still not learnt fully the man named Akihiko but somehow he knew a lot about him to be consider as the first step. It fascinated to watch him working and solving problem.

The silent that seemed to stretch hour actually, only a minute has passed. Their wondering minds snapped when Takano came to view.

"Akihiko, someone wants to see you." Takano gave a brief bow and went out.

"Hmm… It's time for work." Akihiko stood up, giving brief signal to the boy and they together walked out from the room.

They walked together to Akihiko's study. Stepping inside the room, a black haired man with a pair of deep blue eye pierced them. Along him was a teen, about the same age as Misaki with black hair and a pair of shining emerald eyes.

"Finally, showing yourself… What do I own the pleasure of this visit" Akihiko signaled the man towards the sitting area and had a maid prepare tea. Misaki took a seat by the man while the other boy sat beside the black hair man.

With a smirk, the devilish good looking man said: "I come with a news and for a help." Taking a sip of the tea, Akihiko eyed the man with a skeptics looks.

"So, what help that you need for you to come here to this other side of the world? You know that Antitheus Kingdom always avoid getting into the other country's affair. You must have a solid reason for me to help you. As you know, my help didn't come cheap." Akihiko smirked while the man's eyes flashed with irritant and anger.

"Didn't I know that… well (the man sighed), my enemy managed to form an ally with an unknown resource. Although, I could still manage the growing number in their organization, from my spy I found out the name of the ally. It's your uncle, Usami Murasaki."

With wide eyes, Akihiko slammed the tea cup to the table, anger coursed through him. "HOW ON EARTH DID HE MANAGED TO SURVIVE?!" Akihiko seemed too lost in anger. His magic wildly broke the vase and window in the room. Wind started to circulate around in the room; his eyes bleed red in color which startled Misaki for a bit as he never saw the color. Seeing the hurt and furious look in the eyes, without thinking, Misaki engulf the man in an embrace. He pulled the man into his arms and rubbed the man's back, trying to ease the strong feeling of wanting to murder someone. Somehow, Akihiko slowly became calm and the strong wind finally slowing down and die. After a while, Akihiko calmed down and coolly, breaking the hug.

"Sorry for that… It's been a while since I lost my anger. How do you know that it was him?" Akihiko asked.

"Well…firstly he speaks in your mother language. Secondly, I managed to see him through a pensive. And finally, I was graced with his present himself. I met him in one of the raid. From my spy, he brought along about fifty element users as joined forces with my enemy. Somehow, he managed to tamper a few of my plan. I'm telling you this as I thought you want to know about him as he is your uncle."

The black hair man exclaim, shocked Misaki. From the early, he was just silent, obediently listening to the conversation. When, he heard Usami Murasaki is Akihiko's uncle, he was shocked beyond word. Something must happen for Akihiko to hate his uncle so much to the point of getting furious.

"He's not my uncle… not after what he did to my mother…" Well there goes the secret. Misaki remembered that Akihiko had told him that his mother killed Akihiko's mother. Maybe, Murasaki helped Aiko to kill his mother, resulting the furious he had earlier. But Akihiko's word confused him. Was Akihiko had tried to kill Murasaki but fail? Only time will tell.

The guest sighed "Well, I know I decline the offer the first time, I came here to renew the contract. I wish to become an ally with you. Murasaki managed to make quite damages to my capital city. As a result, the economics decreased and people were afraid to go out. "

Akihiko rubbed his temple before sighing: "Yes. I will help. I'm also need to solve my own problem. But in an exchange I want a small land, near the border of the southern island. A small island just enough for a villa to be built." Akihiko's demand shocked the black-haired man. He had prepared to negotiate with the king for the price of the alliance but he never thought that the king just want a small island. Not wanting to lose this chance he agreed after thinking that there's no harm of giving an island, big enough for a villa to be built.

"Well then… Don't you want to introduce the charming young man beside you?" The direct question startled Misaki as he did not expected to being acknowledge. Misaki looked to Akihiko, asking for an answer. When, he saw the brief nod, Misaki looked back at his guest and gave a small smile.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki. I'm Akihiko-san's assistant." He said with a small bow.

"Well, consider I did not introduce myself earlier… I'm Ijuuin Kou and this boy Shizuki Ishi." The said young man gave a smile and nod at the other boy.

"Well, should we move to the meeting room? I will have a meeting in about ten minutes." Akihiko stood up and went to his study. He took a black file and handed it to Misaki.

~0~

The meeting was surprisingly going well. They planned to go to the Myricsa, Ijuuin's capital city in a few weeks. Apparently, he is the ruler of the small kingdom just a few miles from Anthetius to the south. The mission is a top secret one which only composed of trusted inner circle Black Devil as the rumor could be spread and alerted the enemy. Twenty inner circles were picked for the mission including Takano, Yukina, and Kisa. Akihiko was also coming with them. The appointed date was in January as Akihiko still needed to finish his work first before leaving the kingdom in Hatori hand. Misaki learnt that while Takano is his right hand, Hatori is the one in charge of the kingdom in Akihiko's absence as Takano usually followed the man to protect him. Misaki got to know more about Takano and Hatori from his brother Ritsu who worked under Takano's department of Military Defend.

After the meeting, the guests were escorted to guest rooms, leaving Misaki and Akihiko alone in the room as others officer went back to their post. Akihiko leant his back to the soft chair as he looked to the boy.

"Well, seem we're will be going out of the country."

"Huh, what do you meant 'we'. Do I need to go with you?" Misaki asked puzzle.

Akihiko just arched his eyebrow before answered, "Yes, you will go where ever I go. I could not afford you to stay here while I'm not around to protect you." Akihiko rose from his seat and made his way to the door. Misaki was stunned with declaration and his heart beat faster.

"Well, let's go. There're many things to do before our trip. The party is in five days and you still didn't have a nice outfit yet. We had to plan a shopping trip." Akihiko mumbled as Misaki followed behind him.

"Eh, Didn't I will attend as a student there? I don't need flashy cloth or something. Just normal cloth is enough."

Akihiko stopped in his track, resulting the boy to stop a few inch behind him. He spun around and pushed the boy chin up. "Do you forget who you really are? Although you were a student there, you are one of my inner circle and my slave. Don't forget about your status as my assistant." Without waiting any answer, Akihiko released his chin and walked away, leaving a shocked boy.

Misaki knew that no matter what he does, he could never escape Akihiko. Akihiko had the right on himself, and magic approve of it. Yeah, he had made unbreakable vow to become his slave for the rest of his life but his feeling for the man strongly fought again of leaving the man more. No matter what Akihiko did, he own Misaki's life, body and heart. Misaki silently prayed that his decision to remain by the man's side will become a happy path.

~0~

Browsing through the pile of the books, Misaki sighed, tiredly. He spun around, glancing to the wall clock and sighed again. It's already one in the morning and he's still in the library, trying to finish his work. And it didn't help that he still didn't feel sleepy. As he sat on the available chair, his mind wandered to the early event. So, that's why he didn't hear the sound of the door creak behind him. As his scan the text on the book in front of him, he was startled when a hand shot from behind. Misaki spun behind just to be greeted by a slight smirk of Ijuuin Kou. He averted his eyes and asked:

"Can I help you…Ijuuin-san?" Misaki busied himself with the pile of books on the desk while trying to relax his speeding heartbeat.

Ijuuin glanced to Misaki before answered: "Oh sorry to bother you… just I couldn't sleep and want to read something. So… what are you doing here? Not your work I presume. Akihiko will not be that cruel to you." Misaki just chuckled a bit.

"No… I'm just doing some research on my homework. I don't want to bother Akihiko-san about it." Misaki pointed to his pile of books on the corner of the desk. Ijuuin took a seat beside the brunette while looking at him puzzled.

"Homework? Are you saying that you still didn't graduate yet? How you get to work beside Akihiko if you still didn't have any certificate. I recall that the kingdom's rule in working in ministry is to graduate and have a certificate."

"Yeah… well something happened and it's just lead to that. Anyway, I think I just finish for today." To discuss such topic made Misaki felt very uncomfortable. It was his private life and not to open to discuss. Well, to add, he was a little bit wary looking at the man. His deduction told him that he was a man of power, one who was bless with good looks and intelligent. However he also noticed the slight darker aura of the man like he wants to hide something. Maybe it's just he's paranoid but he sure he managed to catch a glimpse of his sharp observation like he was some kind of animal to be dissect. It made him uncomfortable. Misaki gathered his work pile, made a note on leaving the books on the table, not that people will complained as this is a private library, now he thought about it, Ijuuin-san should no way could enter this library unless…

As Misaki made his way to the door, immediately he was swung back and being push to the long table. This action knocked out his breath and he took a few seconds to collect his breath as he registered that he was trapped between the table and the imposing figure of Ijuuin hovered on him. His wrists were pushed down by a strong hand while his legs were spread apart by the man's leg.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Misaki squirmed, trying to pull him out of the man hold. He glared at the man as his action remained futile.

Ijuuin traced the boy's face with his other unoccupied hand. "Looking at you closer, I could see that you were a little cute but I couldn't see what he interested in you."

"Wha..t?"

"People like Akihiko who only knew to manipulate, use and kill them; I still couldn't find what could be possibly there in you that could manage to change him like this now." Ijuuin still continued to trace the brunette's face.

Misaki narrowed his eyes, cautiously "And pry to tell me what are you talking about?" It's not about the slave bond right… please don't say about it…

Ijuuin were silence for seconds before he tore open the shirt. Misaki gaped at him before renew his fighting.

"Hei, let go of me! Let go!" Misaki tried to kick the man but the man pushed his leg harder, resulting his legs to spread wider. Misaki tried to free from the hold but his grip tighten.

"…comparing you to my little sister, she suit him more than you. A mere human like you could never sire his child or get to give him one literally as you're a boy. What on earth he think taking a male human, a child not less as his bonded mate. YOU who didn't have any vampire blood in you. Your relationship will only bring doom to both of you." Ijuuin gave an icy glare at the brunette who froze in shock with the man's statement. Bonded mate… vampire… Akihiko-san?!

Suddenly, Misaki was freed from the tight grip when an unknown figure threw Ijuuin side way straight to the floor. Misaki could just freeze in shock as an angry looking Akihiko held his hand out, fire swirling around his hands.

"Give me a reason that I should not fry you with my fire right now, Ijuuin…" Akihiko stepped closer to the man, anger and murder intent shone from his face. Misaki who lying frozen a few seconds ago, pull his shirt together before taking steps to Akihiko.

"Akihiko-san, it's ok. I-"

"STOP Misaki. I quite displease right now." Akihiko warned without lifting his eyes from Ijuuin. Said man just rubbed his head from the impact of the collision before stood up.

"You never told Misaki about you being bonded to him right… Just looking at his reaction, he also didn't know that you are a vampire. So tell me how this human, basically knowing nothing managed for you to be bonded with and for you to decline an arranged marriage with my sister, your fiancée just for this human!" Ijuuin snarled as his eyes bled red.

"For your information, your little sister is not my fiancée and whoever my mate was is not your hell of concern. I suggested that you leave my sight before I burned you alive right now. You should know that displeasing me, meaning putting your family in danger. Do I make myself clear…" Misaki could see that the man was furious but somehow Akihiko's warning managed to shut him up and he stormed out from the room, leaving the two of them. Misaki silently gulped as he turned to face Akihiko. To say he was furious was understandable. Without a word, Akihiko dragged Misaki out from the library to his chamber. Upon reaching there, Akihiko slammed the lithe body to the back of the door. Misaki was already prepared for any types of punishment but the man's next action surprised him. Akihiko warped around the boy, pulling the brunette into his arms before sliding to the floor, hugging him like his life depended on him. A soft whisper barely could be heard whispered to his ear, "Are you ok?"

Misaki who startled with the question took a few seconds to process before answered "I'm alright, just a slight bruise around my wrist" His answer made the man push him and took his hand and examined the slight bruise. Akihiko canted a healing spell and slowly the bruises fade away. The room was dark but not that dark as the moonlight still illuminated the room. Silence ruled the room before they both spoke at the same time.

"Akihiko-san"

"Misaki"

They looked at each other in surprise before Akihiko said "You go first." Misaki looked to the man's eyes before giving slight nod.

He clenched his fist while darting his eyes to the man and to the room debating on how to approach the subject.

"What does Ijuuin-san means about bonded mate and is it true that you are a vampire?" Misaki asked in slightly shaky voice. Misaki's question made Akihiko sighed in resignation. He pulled the boy up, taking him to the edge of the bed before ordering him to sit. Akihiko sat beside the brunette and slowly he stretched his hand and caressed the boy's face.

"Bonded mate means like a wedding couple in human's understanding but in vampire's world it is a sign of equal and partner of life. When a vampire bonded with the said person, they will bond until their last breath. Usually, vampire took someone with the same status and power as a mate, usually a creature. It's rare for us to take a human as a mate simply it will never produce a powerful heir and you know power is above anything in vampire world."

"So… is this mean we were bonded mate. But you said a vampire will never took a human as a mate less than mated with him for the rest of his life. There's no way… we..we?" Misaki took slightly step back, trying his hardest to ignore the piercing eyes.

"Unfortunately we were bonded."

"But… HOW? How I become your mate? Is this because of the vow? Is this because we..we.. actually have sex before…?" The last question just barely a whisper in the air. Misaki could not look to the man's eyes, feeling guilty.

"Is it my fault…? Did I trap you into become bonded with me."

Hearing this Akihiko grabbed the brunette and pull him closer, "MISAKI look at me. Yes, it is because of the sex but NO it's not your fault. In fact it's my entire fault. I RAPED you remember. It's not like you have any say in that."

"But it didn't help that I robbed you of your life. Just now Ijuuin said that his sister is your fiancée. I become a burden to you. I don't want to make your life miserable because you bonded to me. I don't want you to become unhappy… Akihiko-san." Misaki could not stop his tears to come out. He hated himself for become a burden, he hated for causing the man to cancel his marriage because of him.

Akihiko pulled Misaki to hug and lowly scolded the stupid boy. "Baka, there's no hell I were unhappy bonded with you. In fact I was thankful that I got bonded with you. Misaki, actually I was the one who forcedly bonded you to me. Do you have any ideas how it's hurt my heart when I know that I literally trapped you to mate with me. Misaki, listen, you are a Natural Crafter, descendant from the royal wizard family. This line bred the most powerful wizard known to man. However, on their 18th birthday, they had to take a mate to ensure that their power doesn't become overloaded. This is because they came to sort like an inheritance where their magical core is mature. A mate is needed to share the raw magic as bonded pair usually shared their traits and power. And to achieve all this, that's where sex comes. So if you see, I the one who forced you to become my mate rather than you trapped me. So don't blame yourself. Whatever happen I will keep you save." Akihiko ended his long speech by hugging the hiccupped crying boy. Misaki could not believe himself. There's too many information but what he only could heard that Akihiko was happy with him. This statement only managed to make him blush.

"Sorry for crying. I'm just like an idiot."

"Yeah, you're an idiot."

"Akihiko-san!" Misaki glared at the man. Akihiko just smiled.

"So…what's now?" Misaki was afraid to ask this. What will happen after this? How this will change their relationship. Hell, he also didn't know what their relationship at the first place. He thought at first, the man will be his master for the rest of his life but now it entirely different matter. What he need to do…?

"I honestly don't know. Maybe we could just stay like usual, however I… I really want for us to take another step…" The last line was just mumbled out from Akihiko. Honestly, he was also afraid. Afraid of making the boy hates him. He regretted of raping the boy's in the first place. He blamed on his blood lust and his slight sadistic mind. Anyway, he could not stomach the fact that he raped him, bonded him to this unsuspected relationship.

Misaki on the other hand felt like a hope shone in his heart, 'taking another step… does he's meant what I thinking…'

"What do you meant? Do you want… us …?"

Akihiko was silenced in few seconds before answered "Yes. If you want to."

"Do you didn't wish for it…" Misaki looked to the man, eyes locked.

"I assure you I really wish for it." With that Akihiko pushed his body and immediately, he planted a kiss on the boy's lips. It last for a few seconds, leaving a shock Misaki. Without any delay, Misaki sprang from his seat and kissed the man hard as they tumbled to the bed.

"Eager are we?" Akihiko teased the blushing boy. Misaki looked away before smiled. A very bright smile.

~0~

"… so you must know that a few things to complete our bond. One considering from your inheritance. A Natural Crafter must willingly give a small portion of their magic to be infused with their mate. From my part, I must willingly give you my blood so that the bond will strengthen and you will become a vampire too. Do you understand what this means Misaki…"

"…saki…Misaki….MISAKI!" Misaki jolted from his mindscape, turning his face to Chiaki.

"Are you day dreaming again? You're sure day dreaming a lot these past few days. The class had finally over. You say something on getting work done. So, do you have any time before that, I need to ask you something." Chiaki slung his bag while gazing to the said brunette. Misaki easily agreed, taking his bag and both went along the cafeteria. It was a few days before the ball and the air around filled with excitement. Misaki did not know how to respond to this. After endless persuading, finally Akihiko agreed for him to go as a student. After Misaki stated that he didn't want for his secret to be opened and having people looking at him oddly, Akihiko finally surrendered. Not that he could win just from looking at Misaki's determined face. Their relationship changed significantly in this short few days. Although they didn't cross the line yet, they were eventually being more infatuated with each other. They slept together on the same bed which really shows how it's really changed. It's seemed Akihiko was giving Misaki some time to think but overall Misaki was quite satisfied with the outcome.

"I was thinking at pursuing on medical filed after I finished the academy. Although this is a military academy, I heard that there're new courses being offer for higher education level. One of them is as a pharmacist. Do you think I could do it, Misaki?" Chiaki looked at the boy really hoping for encouragement.

"Well, it's all depended on you actually. A medical field is a good choice. Just follow your heart. However, it's still early. You have two more years before you graduated. You could think along the line and come up with a good choice. Anyway, it's good that you have a goal to achieve." Misaki said, trying to ease his friend worries.

"Well,well,well, look who is here? It's the little Takahashi. What with the mature speech. Someone with a low birth like you two should worry about those things. Not like it will help you really. It's just someone who is a low birth should know that he will be always a low birth." A voice from behind greeted them. They both spun just to growl in distaste.

"What do you want Takashima Takuya? Just leave us alone." Takashima just smirked and together with his small group of student laughed at them both.

"Well, you took our sit so kindly please go away. You lowly life have not right to sit there." Misaki just glared at him. Takashima Takuya is a spoilt rich brat. His father is a high ranking officer. He treats anybody who didn't come from rich family as low life and someone to bully. His group of friends is also similar to him. Brat who just had more fortune than others… Well, not like Misaki cared but his constant insult stroke a nerve at him making him angry. He hated when someone look at other with disdain because of their birth. So what if Chiaki is just a son of a normal working citizen. It's not like it is a sin.

"You're the one who should go away. Just leave us alone. It's not like it had something to do with you. You're just a brat, lavishing on their parents fortune. Ha! I bet you could never survive working your own ass off." Misaki glared at the said boy.

Takashima's face burned in anger. "HOW DARE YOU, LOWLY LIFE!" As Takashima ready to attack Misaki with his fire element, a hand caught his wrist making him lost his focus and his fire cease from attacking.

"May I know what are you doing to Misaki-sama?" A low treating voice whispered from the back. Misaki who look to the man at the back exclaimed in shock.

"Kisa! What are doing here?" Kisa pushed Takashima to the ground, making his way to Misaki.

"Are you ok, Misaki-sama? He didn't do anything to you, right?"

"I'm ok, Kisa. I can handle it myself you know." Misaki shot a glare. Kisa could just chuckle. Takashima who stun earlier composed himself before he got to his feet.

"Who the fuck are you?" Takashima glared. He stretched his hand ready to attack. Kisa just smirked before taking his ID out showing his rank in the Black Devil.

"Kisa Shouta. A third level officer. Nice to meet you." Takashima paled drastically when looking at the ID. To meet a level-3 officer at the academy, he must on important mission.

"We will not forget this, Takahashi." With that, the cowards sprang away. They three could just laugh loudly on their cowardice.

"Oh, before I forgot. This is Yoshino Chiaki, he is my classmate. Chiaki, this is Kisa Shouta, my best friend. Although he looks young but actually he is thirty years old." Chiaki's eyes widen in shock hearing this statement.

"Are you joking?"

"Yeah, yeah I get that reaction a lot. Anyway, why do you call me Kisa while you call him Chiaki. You should call me Shouta." Kisa made his dramatic over ratted drama in middle of the café. Misaki could just sigh.

"Well, the thing is Shouta seemed like a kid name. And didn't you say you hate that name. So, that's why I called you Kisa." Misaki answered.

"Well… if you put that way." Chiaki and Misaki just chuckled looking at the kicked puppy expression.

"Anyway, why do you here? Didn't you have work at the border?" Misaki asked, intrigued with his friend's motive of being here.

"Guess what. I had a special surprise for you." Kisa showed his mischief smile.

"What supr…" Before he could finished, a loud male voice called his name.

"MISAKI!" Misaki spun to the front door and instantly his face lit with happiness.

"NI-CHAN!" Immediately, Misaki was engulfed in his brother embrace. He admitted that he really missed his older brother. He's always there supporting him during his childhood and now had to be separated from his brothers were a test that he had to endure.

"I really missed you, Misaki." Takahiro ruffled his brown hair, making it messier. Misaki could just smiled and frown when his brother continued to riffle his hair.

"Ni-chan stops it."

"Haha you always hate when people played with your hair." Takahiro said.

Misaki could just grunt. "Anyway, why are here? I thought you were in Astra."

"Oh, I will be attending the Yule ball. It's an official work so it's ok to leave the country. You remember Todou, he helped a lot in the castle as an advisor and general. Without him, I don't know how to survive." Takahiro sighed in tiredness.

"Oh… good luck for that." Misaki smiled.

"Yeah, I really need it." After that, Misaki excused himself saying to Chiaki of wanting to catch up with his older brother. Takahiro on the other was thrilled to learn that his brother was happy and now had a proper education. He just smiled throughout Misaki's story of the man, Akihiko. He's thankful that the man treats his brother with so much care and he took delight that his brother seemed to be happy. There's nothing he wished for right now for just his brother to be happy. Well, maybe it was too early to wish.

~0~

The day of the ball finally come. All students were very excited as they could see their king and as well as having dances others student. There's also many important figure from other kingdom as well as the Black Devil's officer. Being an officer in Black Devil had being many student's dream. That's why many youngsters joined the academy as it is the only chance for them to be selected to become an office. Being an officer in the Black Devil had many privilege and power and both this thing bring a good fortune and fame. So that's why student idolized the inner circle officer as they were the highest ranking officer apart from the king who is the most powerful one.

Misaki together with Chiaki wore a simple suit, one with a plain black robe. Akihiko gave him many expensive and stunning clothes but he just too shy and uncomfortable to wears so he just opted with the plain robe.

"Oh, I couldn't wait to see the king. People said that he was very handsome. He is so powerful. Managed to conquer other small kingdoms with just over two years. He was so amazing." The girls were talking nonstop about Akihiko. Misaki could just smile. So, Akihiko-san is famous…

"Hey, Misaki. Want to take a bit. I heard that there are many delicious foods." Chiaki pulled the brunette together. Misaki could just roll his eyes, knowing his friend's endless stomach. Misaki took some sandwiches while Chiaki took some cake, saying that he could not wait for dessert. And then it's happened. The door burst opened, people stopped talking and announcement was made.

"Announcing the arrival of King Usami, the king of Antitheus to the ball." Akihiko gracefully walked to the prepared table together with other delegation. Misaki recognized Ijuuin and the boy who was with him the other day. And then there's his brother with his official uniform. Takahiro is the new king of Astra. After the whole event happened in Astra, Akihiko left the charged on maintaining the kingdom in the hand of Takahiro. The kingdom fall under Antitheus's protection but given the chance to still being ruled by someone who appointed by Akihiko. It is similar to other small kingdoms who were conquered by Akihiko. It helped for Akihiko to run the kingdom smoothly. As Akihiko sat on his chair like throne, he managed to send a quick glance to Misaki which make Misaki's to blush. He could still felt the man lips on him when they had a heavy snogging session before going to the ball. The man smirk confirmed that he know what he thinking about. Misaki shot a glare to him, feeling infuriated when the man kept smirking.

"Oh, someone look angry…" A voice from his side startled him. Misaki spun to the side, relief to see Kisa was the one who spoke.

"Why are you also here? Last time I check that I had put you on the schedule on the main gate protection." Misaki raised his left eyebrow.

"Oh, you so cruel, Misaki-sama. I also want to enjoy the ball." Kisa said with fake tears. Misaki couldn't manage to answer as Chiaki come to his side.

"Misaki…why is your brother is at the same table as the king. Do they know each other?" Chiaki eyed the king and his friend's brother. The table is only for other kingdom delegation and high ranking officer. Surely that…

"Well, how I want to put it… My brother is a king. Actually I came from the kingdom of Astra."

"So you meant that you're a PRINCE!" Chiaki gad to cover his mouth as he shouted at the last word. Misaki pulled the boy closer.

"Yeah, put don't tell anyone about it. It's not that I'm a real prince. My brother becomes a king because he was appointed by King Usami. Do you remembered about the protection law that we learned in the history. Well, Astra Kingdom is sorts like fall under that law." Chiaki eyes wide in understanding and nodded his head.

"Well, it's really didn't shock me now as you surely well-educated and more knowledgeable than I am. I heard that you managed a perfect score in your skill test." Chiaki just chuckled when Misaki blushed because of the compliment. For someone who is so powerful, Misaki is surely a modest person. Not one he remembered that he use his power to cause other people's harm although he always being insult by the rich kids.

Misaki chatted and the ball moves to a more exciting part. It's the dance part. Chiaki excused himself, saying he needed to get to his date while Misaki just leant to the wall, having no date to dance with.

"Well, well, it's Takahashi again. Do not have a date? Haha, as there is anyone who wants to dance with low life like you. Maybe you should just go home." Takashima with his group came insulting Misaki. He glanced to the boy, fighting to role his eyes at the boy's expensive clothes. He bet it cost some fortune. Misaki just ignored the boy, not wanting to cause any scene.

"What are you mute? Not only stupid but coward. Haha, that's a low life for you." That's when Misaki felt a shift in the aura around. He didn't know what it meant but instant told him that it's something dangerous. He darted around trying to find the source and was shocked to see unknown aura but without any body. Quickly he remembered that only a spell could do this. A cloaking spell and somehow this alerted him. Why did the figure need to use a cloaking spell which drained their magic rapidly? It's clicked when the figure hurriedly went towards Akihiko and Misaki's eyes wide in understanding. He ran while shouting to the name of the man he loved.

"AKIHIKO-SAN. WATCH OUT." Akihiko who heard the scream immediately raised a shield secondly before a sword came clashing to the shield. Immediately the sword disappeared into a thin air. The commotion caused panics and this made the Black Devil to spring into action. Misaki without wasting any time, dashed to the man, feeling relieved that Akihiko is ok.

"Are you ok, Akihiko-san?" Misaki asked while eyeing the invisible man. The panics caused people to scream and many tried to leave the hall. The invisible figure sprung to another attack with being easily deflected by Akihiko.

"Can you see the figure too?" Akihiko asked the brunette. Misaki just nodded, focusing on the other figure. It's seemed there are two of them.

"We could finish this. A cloaking spell drains too much magic and energy. If we managed to tire them out, we could attack them when they were weak." Misaki commended. Akihiko was amused but he was proud that Misaki could make a strategy in the nick of time. Akihiko just hummed in agreement. The Black Devil went on managing the other attacker. Apparently, there are more attackers came after the first attack. The teachers put around a huge shield around the students after they had being gathered together. Nowaki and Hiroki chanted together creating a dome while making sure that the students calm down. The students watched as the Black Devil fought with the enemies.

"That's stupid Misaki! Why he is still out there?!" Hiroki heard a student said that. He looked around and spotted Chiaki who was eyeing his friend in worry. Meanwhile, Misaki summoned his water element familiar, a water serpent. The creature wrapped around the figure, constricting the movement. However, his enemy proved to be a skillful person he managed to free from the serpent by pulling it away and casted an ice spell locking the serpent in an ice block. Misaki cancel the conjuring pushed his wind element to the man. He constricted his movement while giving the canted a fire spell, which swirling around the man in a fire typhoon. This action proved to be success when the cloaking spell was brought down revealing the attacker. This meant that it was now his chance to take him down. With a dash, he threw ball of fire to the man, making him move to the wall and second he touched the wall, Misaki clapped and a catch of earth came wrapping the man, caging him. Misaki send a stunner before spun back looking for Akihiko. Akihiko also managed to catch the man and now was unconscious. The Black Devil took the fugitive away. Misaki could see that his brother also joined the little fighting.

Misaki looked up to the Akihiko, feeling relieved. Akihiko also had the same smile before it turned to horror.

"MISAKI!"

Misaki had seconds to register before a sharp dagger penetrated him through his chest. His eyes were wide in shock and his lips mumbled Akihiko's name before passed out. Akihiko managed to grab the boy before he fell to the floor, turning him.

"Misaki! Misaki! Wake up. Misaki." He desperately held the brunette, not missing the dagger. He looked around in anger, wanting to know the one who responsible. However, the man was already on the ground bleeding with Kisa slashing him up. He sent an order of wanting the man to be alive to Kisa. He could not wait to torture the said man…

Darting his eyes to the still body in his hand, he debate on whether to this right now. He could feel the blood soaking his clothes and the feel someone came to his side. Takahiro was there trying to see his brother. But he held him, tightly in his arm, not missing the pale face and the spreading blood. His heart raced not liking that Misaki losing more blood ad how pale he is.

"Usami-san, how's my brother? Will he gonna be ok?" Takahiro brushed the brown hair, trying desperate to see his brother opened his eyes again. Akihiko stared at the brunette, feelling the puff breathe as the boy exhale. He need to this, he need for Misaki to stay alive. He rather like for Misaki to hate him than having to live this whole life without him. He could not imagine having to live without his present by his side. He stared longingly at the boy face, knowing this action will change the boy entirely.

"There's only one thing to do…" Akihiko took out the dagger out from Misaki. Immediately he cut his wrist, gaining a shock gasp from the crowd. Without wasting anytime, he poured the blood into Misaki mouth, praying that the method will work. It's seemed like eternity before Misaki opened his eyes. But it's not the usual emerald eyes. A pair of crimson eyes stared back at him. Akihiko had seconds before Misaki pushed him to the floor, a pair of sharp fangs penetrated his neck, blood flow with ease.

"Easy, love. There's plenty more blood for you…" Akihiko patted the brunette. Hugging him tightly he pushed them together to a sitting position, repositioning the brunette making him easier to drink from him. He could see many students gaped at the intimacy and he didn't know how Misaki will handle the upcoming problem. Takahiro watched the scene with shock, not believing his brother to act like that. After a while, the brunette eased up, pulling his fangs out before licking the punctured hole. He snuggled at the man's neck, feeling content before going to sleep. Akihiko carried the boy in his arms addressing his men to handle the situation before taking his love home, away from the public eyes. His heart sent sharp pain, knowing that he had changed Misaki into a vampire for good. There's no turning back anymore and he just hoped his decision will not haunt him for good.

~End of chapter 10~

AN: SO, how do you think? Ha-ha please leave a review, It's really light up my hectic day.


	12. Chapter 11

**Yeah next chapter! Fewh~ I managed to write it. Sorry for the wait, I'm being busy with the test and class. I will be busy in a few weeks as my final exam is coming up. OH NO! It's time to study. **

**Anyway, Thank you for the reviews and follow. Hihi, I never thought that my story will be read by anyone. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes. I really don't have that much time.**

Chapter 11

He couldn't believe his eyes; on what he sees and what it's mean. Not his best friend Misaki. Chiaki stared, shock as his best friend was stabbed by unknown man, and how the blood spluttered out and flow from open wound like tears falling from the eyes. He tried to move his body up, to be near to the said boy but his body felt numb and paralyzed as he watch his friend slowly fall to the floor just to grab by the king himself. The question is why the king holds him like he was his life line. Chiaki could not stop his tears to fall down, not realizing that his mind went flashback on the day he met a kind young brunette, one with the name Takahashi Misaki.

Chiaki was having a bad morning, he was being bully a lot because of his lower status and he hated himself for not defending himself. He leant his injured body, full of scratch and gash on his forehead. He winched in pain as he tried to move his legs to a more comfortable position. It's just his luck that he ran to that Takashima's group first thing in the morning. He thought he had made the right decision on entering this school but the situation he had to face made him doubt himself. What is good to be bullied? It's just left him hurt and humiliated. He cried not for the pain but from the humiliation and he was ashamed of himself. He knew he was weak and he always being the target of being bullied. But he had tried to fight, try to kick their ass off but all his action seems futile. He hated for being weak, couldn't fight for his own pride.

"Are you alright?" A foreign voice startled him. Chiaki slowly raised his eyes, blinding by the strong sunlight. He held his sight on the figure hovered above him; feeling scared of being bullied again. However, the figure next action shocked him went he fall to his knees and looked to him in the eyes. A pairs of deep green eyes, the color of the precious emerald stone looked at him with concern. He could not phantom who was this boy was. He never saw him before or ever spoke to him. Slowly, the boy stretched his hand, cracked a small smile before saying, "I'm Takahashi Misaki. Nice to meet you." Chiaki was speechless, no one had ever wanted to befriend with him. One because his lower status and one for being weak. He never had anyone tried to befriend with. He looked at the boy from his hand and eyes back and forth, trying to find the sincerity in the emerald's pool. He never felt like crying in happiness more when Misaki smiled brightly at him and shove his hand again. Chiaki took the hand, feeling warm seeping to him in prospect of having a friend.

"I..I-I'm Yoshino.. Chiaki. Ni-ce to meet yo-u…"

"OH, Chiaki right. Can I call you that? Why are you here alone? Doesn't it is time for class hour." Misaki sat beside him and frown when he looked at the boy's state.

"I-I-I…"

"You were bullied right?" Misaki looked at the boy, disgust shown on his face. Chiaki who looked at the expression became ashamed and tried to stop the pain of his wish being crush. So much of being a friend… Now he looked at me with disgust.

"Ye-ah. Sorry, I will be going." Chiaki mumbled before pushing his bruise body up. Misaki, who looked at the action, stopped the boy from hurting himself further.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? You just hurt yourself more. Here sit down and I take care of that wound." Misaki pushed the boy back to his original spot, chanting slowly as he glided his hand over the wound. Slowly, the wound started closing and the bruise to fade. He continued with other parts, chanting healing wound on the wound. Chiaki who looked at the boy was shocked beyond words as his wounds slowly disappear while the boy, Misaki healed him. After he finished, he checked on other parts of the body to make sure there's no other wounds he didn't see.

"Why do you help me…?" Chiaki averted his eyes away.

"Why? Well… we're friends right? And friend takes care of their own friend." Chiaki looked back at the boy. And what greeted him will be forever engraved in his memory. Misaki's sincere and beautiful smile.

"Yeah… friend indeed…"

A shock gasps around him woke him from his memory lane. He was engrossed in his sadness and memory that he forgot about his friend condition. He looked back at his friend startled to see the king cut himself and bring his wrist to the slight open mouth of his friend. And what shocked him more when Misaki opened his eyes but not the usual emerald eyes he always associated with his friend. A pairs of deep crimson eyes stared back seconds before he woke up and pounced the king. He watched in shock as Misaki sank his fang on the king's neck and how the king just let Misaki do it. When the king reposition, he caught a glimpse of the king's small smile and how he hug the small figure with such adoration and affection. Whispers started too circulated around the student and he could also see that a few of the delegation looked at the couple, curiously. What he could not help himself to chuckle as when he looked at Takashima's face as he watched the scene, eyes wide open and gaped at the scene in shock. His face became paler as the situation dawn at him that he had messed up with someone important as Misaki. Just from the looks of the king expression, everyone could see that Misaki was a precious person to the said king and if he knew that his beloved had being insult and bullied by anyone, he couldn't imagine what he will do. But questions remained that how on earth that Misaki had done for the king to hold him in such affection and from the scene played earlier, he couldn't help asking himself… Misaki is a vampire?

~0~

The next day of the ball, the students busied gossip on the latest news of the night's event. To make the matter worst, the event was made public as the news was plastered on all the morning front-page and now people were in the state of uproar. There's so many rumors going on; some said that Misaki is the king's consort, some denied it and some was utterly confused. Chiaki sat alone in the cafeteria, the big TV played on the news regarding the night's event. Many people talked about the couple, questions were flying around. He didn't know how to act to this kind of news. He just hoped that his friend was alright at the time. The school become so excited that class become a place for the students to share gossips around. One of the rumors that he heard was a representative came to the school earlier to talk about night's event.

"Hei, hei, do you hear that Hatori-sama came to school."

"Yeah, I heard that he came to talk about the last night event. Some student overhear that Takahashi-san was maybe will be withdrawn from school."

"Yeah, I also hear that he was resting in the king chamber. Ha! I bet the rumor is true. He is the king's consort."

Chiaki walked from the class, not wanting to hear about his friend anymore. There's no way he will leave me right…?

~0~

Against his better judgment, he walked slowly to the principal office, carefully not to drawn any suspicious. He spied behind the tall statue; there are two guards at the door. He needed to distract the guards. He drew out a smoke bomb, threw it and casted notice-me-not charm as he dashed to the hallway and entered the office swiftly. Although he was lacked in the strength department, but his skill in infiltrated and escaping is very good. This mission was a success. He hid himself behind a tall bookshelf, took a comfortable position as he listening to the conversation.

"Akihiko-sama, express his gratitude of protecting the student. He wished for Takahashi-san to keep at the castle while he was recovering. As for his education, Akihiko-sama wants for his final exam to be held faster. With the rumor and uproar of this problem, Akihiko-sama need for Takahashi-san to finish his education faster." The unfamiliar man he presumed as Hatori spoke as he pushed a document to the principal. The brown hair principal sighed as he read the content.

"I will proceed with the order. I will send a letter about the date of the exam as fast as I could." Hiroki gave the document to Nowaki.

"I understand. Thank you for your cooperation." Hatori bowed a little to the man in front of him. Hiroki just nodded. No one knows that Hiroki is actually Level-1 officer, once the right man of Akihiko before he was given the job as the principal of the academy. Not that he liked children very mush but his thirst of knowledge and his vast amount of knowledge made him a better candidate. To balance the work force, Akihiko sent Nowaki to work under Hiroki who actually is one of inner circle Black Devil. In fact it's a good choice as Nowaki is gentler and had more patience in dealing with the student's problem than the ever short temper principal.

"Anyway, how's that brat condition? Last time I heard he still didn't wake up yet."

"He's still didn't wake up yet. I heard Akihiko-sama was in a bad mood and went to torture some of the attackers. Report came that it is very gruesome. The inner circle knew that if someone messed up with the brunette, they will just wish for a quick death when Akihiko-sama had his hand on them." Hatori sighed, dropping his formal mask. He recalled back the shivering officer who was there to watch as Akihiko literally tried to chew the attacker of their life when he knew that the attacker were send by his uncle.

"I expect that much. Akihiko become more erratic when concerning about the boy. And the boy was clueless on his influence affecting the king. I just hoped he will be ok. "

"I think Akihiko-sama knew what happened to Takahashi-san as he forbid for anyone to touch him. Maybe except for his two brothers. I heard his older brother went on rage when Akihiko-sama didn't let him to meet his little brother." Hatori chuckled.

"Well, that unexpected."

Silence ruled the room. Chiaki who were hiding become restless. What's going on?

"What are you doing here?" Chiaki was startled as a voice greeted him from his hiding spot. As he gazed to the gray orbs of one Hatori Yoshiyuki, he knew he was screw.

~0~

The darkness was so comfortable. Misaki closed his eyes, feeling a sense of peacefulness washed on him. He didn't feel like wanting to wake up but a nagging feeling made him uneasy. Like there's something that he need to do.

"…aki…misaki…Misaki…" The voice became louder and louder as he drifted closer to his conscious. Who voice is this? Why it is so familiar…?

"Misaki…wake up, Misaki." Something clicked as the voice came clashing with a familiar face. Akihiko-san! Having the drive to wake up, Misaki struggled to stand up, away from the darkness. There he saw light coming and he knew Akihiko will be there. He took the first step and ran towards the light…

He fluttered open his heavy eyes, blinded second by the light before he blinked a few times to regain his vision. He glanced around seeing the relief face of Akihiko-san and his brothers.

"MISAKI! You awake!" Ritsu didn't lose his time to hug the boy, relieve to see that his brother is alright. Takahiro was also relief as he ruffled the brown hairs, smiling brightly looking at his brother's tired face. Ritsu had being so restless and in a very bad mood when news came about his brother being stabbed. He had personally held him down for him to stalk the attacker and killed him by himself. Anyone knew how much Ritsu really love his brother and some could say that he had brother complex.

"I'm ok, Ritsu-ni." Ritsu started to sob as he held his little brother. He didn't want to feel the hurt painful emotion again when he received the news about his brother. He didn't want to feel the helpless of knowing that there's nothing he could do to help his brother.

"You, BAKA! Don't ever make me worry like that. I thought I lose you…"

"I'm ok, Ritsu-ni. Don't worry." They talked quite a bit. Misaki stole a few glances towards Akihiko, feeling weird that the older man was silence as grave. However the hand still kept rubbing his head, caressing his soft brown hairs. After a while, his two brothers excused themselves, having works to do, leaving the two of them completely in silent. Misaki looked to the man, exhaustion and hesitation clearly showed on his face. What he hesitated for?

"Akih…"

"Sleep, Misaki. Your body is still weak." Akihiko pushed the brunette to the bed, silencing any question. Akihiko gathered the lithe body in his arms, warped securely in his possessive hug. He flung the duvet over them, slowly ran his hand in the silky locks. Any question evaporated as the hand played magic on his head, slowly his eyes dropped and he drifted to sleep. Akihiko looked to the precious bundle in his arms, savoring this moment as he doubt the boy will be willingly come to his arms again if he tell the truth. Now, he just needed the illusion that everything was perfect and the brunette was safely secured in his arms.

~0~

It's being a few days since he had waked up. Misaki slowly become healthier, color gradually came back to his face. However, somehow he had the feeling that Akihiko was avoiding him. He spoke a little and left abruptly, saying he had work to do. Misaki felt like his heart was stabbed when Akihiko not once kissed him or smiled at him. He didn't understand why Akihiko acted like that. He didn't recalled doing something that could hurt him. He really hated himself of feeling the helpless of not knowing what happened. He tried to talk with Akihiko a few times but every time he was brushed off.

"I have works to do. Misaki go to sleep. I will come back in the evening." Akihiko stood up from the chair, not waiting if the brunette follow his order or not, walked slowly towards the door. Misaki immediately, sprang out from the bed and caught the man's back.

"Wait! Why do you avoiding me? Please, Akihiko-san, did I do something to anger you?" Misaki buried his face in the man shirt as he clutched tightly.

"What are you talking about, Misaki? I have works to do." Akihiko said without glancing to the brunette.

"I knew you understand what I mean. Please, tell me… please…" Misaki wrapped his arms around the man's waist, hugging him tightly. They stayed in the position for a few seconds before Akihiko slowly took the brunette hands and pulled him to an embrace. He carried the brunette back to the bed, putting the boy on the soft mattress before he took the brunette's hand in his hand. He slowly caressed it, like it was a precious stone while collecting his thought. Finally, after making his mind, he locked eyes with his beloved and said;

"There's something I kept secret from you. I don't know how to tell you about it." Akihiko slowly said as Misaki digest the information.

"Ok… go on." Misaki encouraged.

"When you got stabbed and blood flow heavily from you, my mind shut down. The fear of losing is too great. I held you, Misaki; held you in my arms with you bleeding. I feel helpless, your face become paler and for the first time in my life I was afraid. Afraid of never seen you again…" Akihiko stopped as Misaki hugged him.

"Sorry, Akihiko-san…. Sorry…"

"There's nothing to sorry for…Anyway, as I held you, there's only one thing in my mind. The urge to save you was so strong that I commit something that I regret about."

Misaki stared at the devastation face of the man that he loved. "What do you do…?"

Akihiko averted his eyes not wanting to meet the pairs of emerald eyes. "I turned you into a vampire…"

Misaki stared shocked at the man as the information sank to his mind. He froze in shock and slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm a vampire..."

Akihiko nodded when Misaki looked at him. Misaki took a deep breath and rest his back to head board.

"And that's not all, the news about the event was exposed in the media and now people started to talk about us. I maybe had hold off the rumors for a while but now the nation is in uproar."

Misaki rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache to come. If what Akihiko said is true than he will never have the peace life once he knew. Misaki sighed.

"…are you ok with this?" Akihiko mumbled which in Misaki's opinion was a weird thing as Akihiko never hesitated.

"Ok about what?"

"About you being a vampire…" Misaki looked the man, shocked to see so much emotion in the man eyes. Scared, hesitant and worry laced together.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What could be so bad about it?"

"Bad?! It's worst! Being a vampire is like a curse. You will be alone and watched your love one dies as you live on. A vampire lived longer than human. Do you understand this? What do you feel when you being pressure to produce an heir and being looked down by the vampire society just because you from wizard lineage. You had to face more insults and I don't speak from vampire point of view but the human point of view also. Being a vampire is frown upon by the human's society as it is considered as a curse. That's why no one knows that that my lineage had vampire blood in them as human will never accept a vampire as their ruler." Akihiko finished his ranting with a sigh. He mumbled quite apologized as he tried to get away from the bed.

"But… I had you Akihiko-san. We both are vampires. We had to make sure that no one will know and keep the secret for the rest of our life." Misaki caressed the man's slowly, smiling down at the man. Akihiko found the emerald's eyes and slowly he smiled as he could see the sincerity and love shined from the eyes.

"Your plan sound good but…"

"But?"

"All the students knew you were a vampire as you turned to it in front of them." Akihiko caressed the brunette's face slowly. Misaki froze in shock. It's one thing to know you were a vampire but others people know… it's problematic.

Akihiko watched the boy's face, panics started to come out. "I will think of something but first…" Akihiko caught his chin, and planted a kiss on his lips. Misaki was startled with the sudden action. However, slowly he too was drowning in the pleasure as Akihiko's talented tongue seek permission and end up sucking and licking his plump lips. Slowly they descend to the bed, limbs entangled together. Misaki wrapped his arms around the man's neck wanting more as the man ran his hands on the brunette exposed body. Misaki's shirt was torn open by Akihiko as he continued kissing the brunette. Pleasure built up, moans and groan filled the room as the two lovers lost in their pleasure dance.

~End of Chapter 11~


End file.
